Hard Choices, New Paths
by Mr David R Dorrycott
Summary: Ranma makes a difficult choice.  Follow as it affects everyone he knows.


_Hard Choices, New Paths_

by David Reese Dorrycott

another stupid and badly written Ranma ½ FanFic

_Note, this is written by an English speaking writer for English speaking readers. You want perfect Japanese grammar? Write it yourself. I've no need to prove my lack of skill with that,_

_or any other language._

_Chapter One_

Somewhere in Japan, in a special hospital two middle aged men moved calmly down a hospitals corridors. Corridors filled with exhausted, overworked nurses. Only an occasional 'resident' was visible throughout their journey, and those few poor souls looked as though they saw nothing. "This could get me life in jail" the portly man in white complained. He continually glanced around as he led his much smaller companion down yet another corridor. Both were taking turns pushing a large linen cart, one obviously filled with soiled bed clothing.

"Failure will get you dead" his companion whispered. "Very slowly. Very painfully. Success will gain you your goal. You wish your daughter found. Or not?"

"No.. No no please. Ignore my rumblings, please. I am simply worried. I worry, what do I do if someone finds out. No, forget that. To find my daughter. To find her anything is acceptable."

"Then hurry. There is little time to waste."

They made their way down to a specific door, one opened by a key that the portly man carried. Inside was very little. White featureless walls, a single bed securely fastened to the concrete floor. On that bed lay a female figure. Once beautiful long midnight hair was now cut abruptly short to her skull. Her entire upper torso was bound by a medieval looking device that kept her arms immobile, while her ankles were tightly shackled to plates welded to the beds frame. Wild eyes looked up from a haunted face. Hope blossomed suddenly at the sight of the smaller man, an unknown in this place. Unknowns meant hope. Even for a moment.

"Ranma?" a childlike voice asked. "Ranma sent you?"

Moving slowly the smaller man knelt next to her bed. "No sister. He is still missing. Your father asks, would you like to find him? Would you like revenge upon those who placed you here?"

"Yes" she answered after some thought. "Father trusts me?"

"No more than he trusts our brother."

"I understand. They say that I am mad you know" she whispered. "Though apparently, when on their drugs I do have my lucid moments. As now. Yet I know that I am not mad. I am too great to be mad."

He pulled out a small toolkit, withdrawing from it a syringe. "Will you trust me sister. You will sleep long, yet you will be free when you wake."

"They will know I am gone" she warned.

"That has been thought of. Will you trust me. One last time?"

The once beautiful woman bit her lip so deeply ruby stars of blood appeared. "Once more" she agreed. "Only once." A moment later she felt the needles sting, waiting for peace to slowly come to her.

Quickly the two men released her, pulling sheets from their cart revealed the equally bound body of a second woman. A duplicate, a twin perhaps of the one they were rescuing. In less than fifteen minutes from entering the room they were leaving again, appearing nothing more than two bored attendants changing linen. An quarter hour later they unloaded the still sleeping woman into a small cars trunk.

"She was almost a duplicate, the one you brought. Though I did not see her face. Will not her family miss her" the portly man asked.

His partner turned. "You are a widower?"

"Yes. My poor Mioko passed away last year. That is why I so need to find my daughter. She is all the family I have. You will find her. Please?"

"Oh yes" the smaller man agreed. His hand shot out, catching his larger companion by surprise. "Actually. You just helped bind her into madness" he continued. He watched his now dying companion fall to his knees, a look of unbelieving horror on his face as he understood. Understood what he had done, what had happened to him and where his missing daughter now was. "I assure you she will be well cared for. The rest of her very long, very drug filled life."

_Chapter Two_

[_Several years before_]

He had watched the unmoving figure all day. From mornings first rays, through the tourist crowd's dust, until sunset. Now the suns last rays flickered among the Eastern mountains. A single figure of a young man sitting next to a single pool, a figure that had remained unmoving through all that flowed around it. Taking two mugs of tea with him, the old Chinese guardian walked softly down to his odd visitor, soon standing beside him. Holding out one of the mugs as he settled down beside the boy, sipping his own tea before speaking. "Talk about?" he asked in fair Japanese.

His visitor accepted the offered tea, drinking lightly before holding his warm mug between two chilled hands. "She was very beautiful. Wasn't she?" he asked.

"The Princess?" he asked. "Yes. Very."

"How did she drown" his visitor asked, sipping his tea again.

"Ahhh.. That story. Not to tell. Great secret even I, Jusenkyo-Guide not know."

Ranma Saotome turned to look into the old, plump Chinese mans eyes. "Why do you lie?"

"Lie? I give you tea. I pleasant. You accuse..." He stopped his rant as sharply as it had begun, nodding in acceptance. "Reasons old. Very old."

"Like you? We have been talking. She and I. She told me you were here the day she died" Ranma replied softly. "What happened immortal one. She will not tell me. I am to ask you."

"Ahhh" He smiled, drinking more of his own tea. "If she tell you that much. I tell you then. She held under. By father. Refuse marry nobleman. Many times father pull up, demand she marry. She say no. Never marry man. Any man other one she love. Father enraged. Hold down too long. Maybe mean too. Maybe accident. Not matter. She die. Pool cursed now. You know."

"Now so am I. That is a horrible way to die, murdered by your own father. Even accidentally. My life's a disaster too, and now I know now that I can't take anymore. Not without breaking."

"With you skill, maybe kill someone?"

Ramna nodded in agreement, sipping his tea. "Possibly many. I wonder immortal. A cursed man who bathes as a man again in the same pool. What happens?"

"Double curse. No man again. Ever. Always curse. Why you ask?"

Sitting down his tea Ranma Saotome slipped easily into the pool he'd accidently fallen into so long ago. Time passed. A minute, two, five. Finally a lovely young red-headed girl surfaced, took a deep breath and gently treaded water. "She says as long as I live this pool is no longer cursed" the girl announced, looking up at the old man who was staring in shock at her. "That barring accident, I will live... until I no longer wish too."

"Why you do?" he asked, carefully picking up his second mug. "Now always girl. Why you do?"

Pulling herself out of the water the woman, often known as Ranko, left the pool and stood. "A warm fire, dry clothing and I will tell you" she answered as water poured from her clothing, again accepting her tea from her host. He nodded, stood and walked back towards his home. Ranko following a few steps behind him.

Sometime later she sat at his table, wearing clothing someone had left long ago when they too had been cursed. More hot tea was before her, and a single bland rice cake. "I'll tell you now" she agreed, stretching her now delicate legs. "The whole story, or most of it. Years ago, when my father Genma brought us here, I was perfectly happy. At least I thought I was. Really. After my transformation, you already know about Shampoo, Mousse, the rest. There have been so many. I tried to live my life like I was trained. But Genma's 'training' was a joke. His idea of 'manly' caused me more problems than you could imagine, and I know you can imagine a lot. I did fall in love with Akane, but I treated her like dirt because Genma never taught me how to treat a woman correctly. Mainly because he never knew how to treat a woman himself."

She took a small, delicate bite from her rice cake, followed by an even more delicate sip of her tea. "Last year I finally got the nerve to admit to mother what had happened. 'Course I had to show her, to prove my point, but it was probably the best thing I've done in years. After she calmed down we discussed things. Seem's she agreed with me, that as Ranko I am a better, nicer person."

"So you decide then become girl?" her host asked.

"No" Ranko admitted. "It was Kasumi that decided me. Kasumi Tendo, Akane's older sister. But that was later. I asked mother. Should I continue hunting a cure, or continue as I was. She decided that it had to be my choice, but that living two lives wasn't right for anyone. It would be honorable, as her family see's honor, to live as I was. Since the cause was not by my desire. But not honest to myself and those about me. Not as she gauges honesty."

"Your father?"

"Genma's idea of honor and honestly comes from old cheap samurai books. Not the Bushido as it should. But some hack writers fifty yen idea of what samurai really thought. It's useless, makes zero sense and causes more problems than it could possibly solve. Besides, I really don't want to be the worlds greatest martial artist. Absolutely not if I have to pay the cost Genma demands. Nothing short of life itself is worth that price."

"Ah. So father not hero son dream of. Maybe you too harsh?"

"Thought about that too. Asked mom. Asked everyone I trusted. When push came to shove, when they realized I was serious about an honest answer..." She sighed, looking into her mug of tea. "You make very good tea, for an immortal."

"Thank you. So how Miss Kasumi change mind?"

"Kasumi is very intelligent. She's had to put on a clueless act just to survive in her family. She once told me 'Ranma, as a boy you are abrasive, short tempered and very very selfish. As a girl your not as abrasive, not half as short tempered and not close to being as selfish. You also show great promise as a cook.' I thought about that. A lot. Not just overnight, for over a year. Its not just being a girl, I made notes. As a girl I see things differently. I think things out and, to be really honest, I am comfortable being a girl. Nabiki made a bet with me once, that I couldn't remain a girl for a full month. I needed the money so I took her bet, and I won. More important to me, I learned a lot about myself during that time. My girl side, and I really liked most of what I saw."

"Not all? Maybe boy only want be girl so can sleep self" the old man chuckled. "Not need wife."

"Thought about that too. No that wasn't it, and who really likes everything about themselves anyway? Other than introverted idiots like Kuno that is. Think about this. Genma's a self centered... Man. Soun Tendo's never recovered from his wife's death, he's always going to pieces when you least expect it. He raised three fine girls but they never had a chance for a normal life. Then there's Happosai, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Mousse. Count me in too, we're all half a bubble or more off center. None of us really understand what we are doing. Certainly of all of us, only Ryoga really understands how to treat a woman."

"Some less other. Some jump pool escape duty. Other do best can. Maybe you rethink. Maybe princess give back half life, you bath before sunup."

Ranko took a large drink of her cooling tea. "Maybe I should have been born a woman" she admitted. "Or like you said, maybe I'm dodging my duty. I had to choose to marry by next month, or Genma was going to force the issue. Maybe your right, maybe not. But I've spent the last nineteen years as a boy and I've made a mess of every day. I'll try nineteen years as a woman. Then you may, or may not see me here again. I'm not asking her to give back half what she took, or take back half of what she gave. I need this. I honestly need to do this."

"So you go back Japan. Find nice boy, raise family" the old man chuckled. "What Akane. Tell her no more boy. Go find new boy?"

"No marriage, it wouldn't be right to either of us. Until I'm sure of myself they'll think I'm off on a training trip. I need to learn how to live on my own, learn how to be a woman. Learn if I'm right, or if I should come back and beg the princess for half my manhood. Until I know. Until then they live without me."

"So Akane girl wait nineteen year find out no have husband. Bad thing do girl that way."

Ranko sighed softly. "We had a fight when I announced I was leaving 'for a while.' She told me, 'Ranma Saotome. I think I love you. But if you leave again I will marry another before you return. I won't live like your mother.' That hurt. I almost didn't go" she admitted. "Almost. Then I kissed her, admitted my love for her again, and asked her to marry for love. Not spite. That was so hard. So so hard."

Her host watched as tears drifted down the girls cheeks, to fall on his dinner table. "Maybe Ranko make right choice" he suddenly decided. "Hard choice often right choice. Where go now. Home?"

"No, another town." She sat down her now empty mug of tea, finished her rice cake and stood. "I may teach martial arts, but not the way my father did. She has given me one small gift to assist me. So another name, another life. When I know. When I know then I'll go home. But only when I know." She bowed to her host, gathered up her now dry clothing and left. Walking away alone into the darkness.

_Chapter Three_

It had been three long years since Ranma Satori had left for 'further training. Left, after politely informing his father that should they ever meet again. Only one would survive. That though the pretty black haired girl did not know. Only that he had left, and had made no contact of any kind since his leaving.

"He's really not coming back" Akane admitted to Nabiki as she sat aside her diary. "Three years. I'm twenty one now. Nabiki what should I do? Are you happy with Kuno?"

"Kuno babe" Nabiki sighed, her eyes closing as she spoke that name. "You missed out big time sis. He's one heck of a guy and rich to boot. Since his sister was committed for life, he's even mellowed a lot. Yes Akane, I'm happy. A man who loves me, who's -ahem- a good husband, and rich. He'll make a fine father, when we can catch the clock right."

"I told him I'd marry another if he left. But there hasn't been anyone else."

"Except Shampoo" Nabiki giggled. "She's been after you like..."

"NABIKI!" Akane gasped. "How could you even think. Besides, she's just trying to get over the loss of both Ranma and Mousse. Stupid boy, being a duck in the wrong place at the wrong time. That hurt Shampoo. An awful lot more than losing Ranma ever could."

"At least the shock cured Ryoga" Nabiki offered. "Odd that, seeing the remain's of Mousse breaking his curse. Must have changed him inside somehow. Peking pressed duck. By bullet train. Not a nice way to go. Fast yes, but not the way I want to go."

Akane nodded in agreement, remembering that fateful trip. The rain, near blind Mousse flying left instead of right when Shampoo screamed her warning. "All those feathers. At least he returned to his human shape. Burying a duck would have seemed... strange."

"Now Ryoga and Ukyo are married. So many things change in three years."

Akane giggled. "I never thought of Ukyo marrying. I mean, she's always seemed so. So..."

"Yuri. Yeah sis, I thought so too." Nabiki reached over to take her younger sisters hands. "Look. Take happiness where you can find it. There's someone out there for you. We both know that. Just wait. Wait until your heart says yes. Then grab it. Boy or girl, don't take time to think, just grab."

"All right Nabiki. You have my word. But what if I grab Shampoo?"

Nabiki shrugged. "I'll make money on the wedding pictures. Any chance of getting a camera in the bridal suite?"

For a long stretched out moment there was deathly silence.

"I get half" Akane whispered with a sly smile.

Moments later laughter trickled out of the Tendo home.

_Chapter Four_

It was a storm threatening Sunday morning two months later that Akane stepped into the street from of her fathers Dojo. Not until she turned to start for the market did she noticed the figure. Across the street, under shade from a neighbors tree, sat a small figure with a easel. Intrigued Akane walked over, stepping to the side, out of the light, in order to see what was being painted. "That is my home" she whispered softly.

"Is it?" asked the black haired woman, not missing a single stroke as she talked. "I thought the tree made such a wonderful balance for the storm. You don't mind do you?"

"No, as long as you don't paint me in the shower" Akane answered with a gentle laugh. She studied the young woman. Coal black hair, eyes to match, with long fingernails painted a pale red. She was smaller than Akane, that the girl could tell simply by looking at her. "Your Mina Yano, the news reporter on Nine Channel" Akane gasped. "Here, at my home? My father has such a crush on you."

"I thought the address was familiar" Mina sighed, leaning back to relax. "Tendo, Suon Tendo right? Then you must be his daughter Kasumi. I get an letter almost every day from him. Almost always talking about you and your sisters, how proud he is of you." She smiled softly. "At first I tried to answer gently, now I just can't keep up. There must be four, five hundred men who propose daily." She held up her left hand, a silver ring glinting in the sunlight. "Usually they cease writing when Mrs. Yano answers. Your father's been one of the few who continue. At least he's friendly, not begging me to 'leave your useless man and be my devoted wife."

"Akane" Akane responded when Mina had ceased talking. "I'm Akane I mean. I just took up the shopping for Kasumi a year ago. She's over worked and well, it helps me forget."

"Got dumped?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess. He went on a training trip three years ago. I haven't heard from him since. Sometimes I think he hated me. Even Nabiki, she's my middle sister, she thinks I'm better off without him. Your just painting the storm?"

"Your home will be there next Sunday" Mina explained. "Those clouds, that light. They won't be. Maybe never again. Not just like this."

"Oh. You paint for profit?"

"No" Mina sighed. "I'm not a good painter. I paint to forget my job for a day. Missing children, battered wives, gangsters, death. They take so much out of one. I will make a photograph, then clean this off when I'm done. Just like I do all the rest. It is the creating, not the owning that matters to me." She dabbed a bit of paint on one spot, lightning a cloud just a touch. "What do you do for a living?"

Akane blushed, holding her basket in front of her in embarrassment. "I teach at the Dojo. Children. Entry classes mostly. A few secondary. My father teaches advanced classes. Some days Mr. Saotome comes to help. I really do enjoy it."

"No need to apologize Akane" Mina answered. "I took martial arts too, until I decided I really did like reporting. And painting. And that I truly did not enjoy martial arts. So I quit."

"What does your husband do?" Akane asked, knowing she was stepping into the woman's private life, yet finding herself unable to help herself.

"He's a slaver. A dealer in sweet young female flesh. You wish to meet him? I bet I can get a really good price for a beautiful athletic girl like you. Half to your amily, half to myself as finder." Only Mina's following sweet laugh kept Akane from backing away. "Honest Akane, I really don't know. He's always away on business trips. We only married so my boss would stop trying to lift my skirt, and his father would not think him less than a man. His father owns part of the company I work for you see. There is no real love in our marriage. Only friendship. Friendship and self preservation."

"Oh" Akane gasped. "I never thought it was that hard for a woman to become employed."

"Mans world dear. Now, shouldn't you be doing something for your sister?"

"Oh, the shopping. I forgot. Please pardon me." She bowed respectfully, then turned, hurrying back across the street with Mina's eyes following her. Half way up the block Shampoo's bike landed beside her, startling the preoccupied girl. "Shampoo. Be careful" Akane cried in alarm as she regained her footing.

"Sorry" Shampoo apologized. "Akane never upset before. Why now?"

"I was thinking about what Yano Minatold me, not watching where I was going" Akane admitted somewhat ashamedly.

"Same girl nine news? You meet? Where."

"Over there. She's painting. Just across the street."

Shampoo looked, spotting the seated woman looking her way. "Shampoo think Akane lucky. Not often meet celebrity. Think maybe she talk Shampoo?"

"Why, are you going to ask her out on a date?" Akane asked.

"May..be. Maybe so. Akane always say no. Maybe television lady say yes."

"She's married."

Shampoo shrugged. "Maybe no. Still ask. No hurt. Less Akane say yes. Maybe?"

"Ha ha very funny" the black haired girl laughed dryly. "Want to go to market with me?"

Shampoo appeared to think about it. Akane had never asked her to join her. Accepted her company yes, but ask never. "Maybe Yano say yes. Maybe Akane jealous. Maybe Shampoo stay here. Shampoo lonely lots now."

"Stay then" Akane almost snapped, not understanding why. "I'll see you later." She turned to walk away. It was only three steps before Shampoo fell in beside her, walking her bike alongside her friend. "No Yano?"

"She married. No future" Shampoo explained. "Akane not married. Maybe future. Maybe not."

"What would Cologne say about that line" Akane asked, strangely interested in the answer.

"Already say. Say maybe Shampoo wake up. Stop crying Ranma. Stop crying Mousse. Been more year now Mousse go away. Time move on or die. Shampoo not ready die."

"And now I get you chasing after me" Akane shook her head side to side. "Why? There must be hundreds of men or women to attract you. I've no interest in you."

"True" Shampoo agreed, tossing her head so that her long purple hair flickered around her like a cloud. "Shampoo beautiful yes. But none nice like Akane. Friends. Akane never ask more. Strange. Shampoo want give more. Hope not make Akane hate Shampoo."

"No, not at all" Akane admitted as they reached the market. "In fact I do like you a lot. And you make a very pretty kitten. Now lets shop, Kasumi is waiting. You can come to dinner, okay?"

That invitation Shampoo noted, was also a first.

Later that night Akane sat talking with her father while Kasumi, with Shampoo's help, put away the dishes. "You spoke with her?" Suon Tendo asked. There was something like awe in his voice. "She is painting our home?"

"Yes father" Akane admitted. "I found her rather nice. But there was something odd about her. As if she were hiding something."

"Perhaps her husband is Yakusa" Suon announced, abruptly standing to set himself into a powerful fighting stance. "If so. I, Tendo Suon, will rescue her from his evil clutches!"

"Oh sit down father" Akane laughed. "Your as bad as Kuno was when Ranma... When... Before he married Nabiki." She was still giggling when her father was again sitting. For a moment he had looked like Kuno, back when her missing fiancee had first arrived. "But father, about this new development. I've heard something. Doctor Tofu mentioned last month that some rough men had been around, wanting his shop and those on his block for some big developer. He's been offered a great deal of money but he likes where he is. If something should happen to him" she paused, thinking. "Kasumi tells me they have been here as well."

"It would destroy your poor sister" Suon gasped, a moment later his face filled with tears. "Should Dr. Tofu vanish. My poor daughter, a widow before she marries. Oh my poor Kasumi, what will she do?"

"Fath..er" Akane growled, snapping Suon out of his funk as quickly as he'd fallen into it. "Kasumi is an adult. I'm quite certain that she can handle anything life throws at her. It is more important that we've been visited too. Brace up, we need you as a father. Not an emotional wreak." She looked out the open door, her eyes resting on their reflecting pool. It was a peaceful thing, so cool, so quiet. Now that the Saotome's were no longer living here. "I have classes in the morning father" she suddenly announced. "Goodnight." She stood, turning away before her father could catch the tears falling from her eyes. Tears born of a memory. A memory of a red headed girl sitting in her pond, yelling at a giant panda.

_Chapter 5_

Several days later Yano Minawas in her office at Nine Channel News, finding herself reading another anonymous letter. "Someone is strong arming, in that neighborhood." She opened a drawer, soon pulling out another letter. This one too reported strong arm tactics, it had lead to an important break for her. She compared the writing. They were identical. "So, and so. Then I will investigate." Pushing aside an investigation she was already working on, the coal black haired reporter began calling up files on her computer. Seven hours later she sat back, her dark eyes watery, her back aching. "Why would Suzuki Enterprises be interested in that area. It's zoned non-industrial, so what could they possible want it for. And why strong arm tactics?"

It was the next morning when she received her warning that whatever was happening, it was deadly serious. Doctor Tofu never saw it coming. Then, with his eyesight he rarely saw anything other than his patients aliments. One minute he was updating a patients records, the next his clinic was filled with smoke. His reaction, though panicked, was well planed. Tofu might have problems where it came to a certain young lady but his business was another matter. A well practiced move replaced the records on his desk into an open filing drawer, another move closed that same drawer while his foot tripped a hidden button. Even as he was helping his eldest patient out the front door his records were sliding into a hidden, fire resistant chamber. His building might become ashes, his patient and business records, thus his livelihood, would survive. Yet Tofu had a second weakness. Even as the first fire trucks were beginning to arrive he remembered. "Betty!" he yelled, diving foolishly into the flames.

"_Yano Minareporting from the scene of yet another tragic fire. It is my sad duty to report than an honored, and much respected member of the neighborhood perished this afternoon in a tragic fire. Dr. Tofu, a young and well liked physician, died inside his offices after insuring all his patients were safely out. Fire officials inform me that this fire, like the last seven, is highly suspicious. Arson investigators will begin their investigation as soon as all embers have cooled. This is Mina Yano, goodnight." _

"That was awful abrupt Mrs. Yano" her cameraman mentioned, grabbing the remote mike hurled to him as his reporter turned and rushed down the street. Kasumi was in tears, a shattered look on her face as she ran blindly into the smaller reporters arms. Other reporters who'd also spotted Kasumi, stopped in their tracks at the look Mrs. Yano gave them. Every one had tangled with this woman, not one wanted to repeat the event. Yano Minawas not above physical force when needed. Besides, Yano would be going home. This girl, whomever she was, would still be around.

"Thank you for bringing her home" Akane told the reporter a little later. "Please come in."

"I should get home myself" Mina answered, stepping back from the gate. "Besides, you do not need me here."

"...please.." mumbled Kasumi, a haunted look on her face. "For a moment."

Mina swallowed, then nodded. "Until she is asleep, then I must go" she agreed. Taking up Kasumi's weight again Mina half carried, half walked the shattered woman into her home.

"Ka.. Kas..." A look from Akane quieted her father. Wordlessly she motioned towards the gate, mouthing her other sisters name. Nodding his understanding Suon Tendo hurried out with hardly a sound.

"Tea?" Akane asked after she and Mina had settled Kasumi into her favorite place. "It is cool, I will be happy to warm it."

"Cool tea will be fine. Your sister..." short black hair shifted as the reporters head lowered. Was it a mirage, or did tiny lights, like stars, seem to twinkly in those dark hairs Akane asked herself. "I should have gotten involved sooner" the reporter continued. "This should not have happened."

Akane gave her visitor a puzzled look before she left for the kitchen. Though truth was she still wasn't much of a cook, tea was the first thing after boiling water that the young Tendo woman had learned to do well. As she set up her tray Akane thought of what Mina had said. Gotten involved earlier, should not have happened. Of course this should not have happened. Tofu, by everything Akane knew, had been safely outside his office. Had run back in, thus to his death when what had to have been a gasoline bomb had exploded, turning a low smokey fire into a billowing deathtrap. Might be arson, of course it was arson. Just like the last seven. People were moving out, selling cheap. She hurried back out to her visitor.

Kasumi was crying again, her face buried in Mina's chest as the smaller woman held her. Akane understood. Kasumi had held her just that way when she'd given up on Ranma, and she'd held Shampoo just so, when they found Mousse's body. It was when she sat her tray down she heard Mina's soft voice singing. "That's her favorite song, how did you know?" she asked softly.

"I know a great deal about your family" Mina admitted. "You father has written much. I trained myself not to forget anything I read, see or hear" she whispered, before returning to her song while lightly rocking the emotionally shattered woman.

"We have to talk" Akane whispered as she filled a cup. "Before you leave. We have to talk." Her answer was a look, then a nod of acceptance as the song went uninterrupted.

Much later, far North of the Tendo's home an old man sat quietly, attended only by two young women and a man dressed all in black. "There was a death?" the old man asked softly.

"Yes" the black figured man answered. His cool soft voice was one of promised death.

"Avoidable?"

"Stupidity is never avoidable My Lord" the figure answered. "Had the fire been at night, many would have been sleeping."

"Thus more deaths. Very well. Unavoidable. I need that land for what is buried underneath. To insure fewer deaths when it is removed. Do what you can to insure there are no more deaths."

"Yes My Lord."

"I see that the Tendo's are our last difficult holdouts. You have a plan to remove them? They are, after all, a formidable opponent."

"Perhaps. Had the one called Ranma remained, they would have been an impossible foe. A plan has been placed in motion. A plan only. Nothing is ever certain."

"Very well. You have needs?"

"No My Lord."

"Then leave. Do what you need but please. No more deaths. If you have a choice."

"Yes My Lord." The figure stood, bowed, then appeared to vanish. Leaving the room as silently as he had come. Leaving his hereditary Lord to his rare pleasures.

Sometime later that same night the same figure, or its twin, stood beside a woman dressed in a white lab coat. "She is ready?"

"By morning" the woman agreed. "I do hope this is important. This treatment has great potential."

"A woman of her stature, her color and her abilities was needed. She was found. Our Lord has need of her services. When we are done she is yours. You are certain she is the real Ranma?"

"I tested her, there was no change though her skin reddened from the heat. The message says he swam a second time. How many red headed martial artists of that stature, age, DNA coding and ability could there be in Japan? On this planet? Yes, this is her. It is him, and I will have him back. Mindless or not. Still the possibility always exists that even I could be mistaken. I do not believe so. Not this time." She paused, as if thinking. "Mine if she survives. Killing Kasumi and her father will be easy. That my shadow will manage. Akane is an entirely different matter. Her I will personally spend weeks leading to deaths door. This one though, she was broken then reshaped once. It can be done again. I would so like a friend I could trust, no matter the danger."

"A friend?"

"Enemies are cheap brother, so are lovers or slaves. True friends are rare, very difficult find. If I have to make a friend of my greatest enemy. Then I will."

"You were a dangerous woman my sister, before we freed you."

"And now?" She asked, her black eyes flashing with restrained madness.

"Even more so. I must go. I will return at sunrise. She will be packaged."

"Quite securely" his half-sister agreed. When he'd left she turned to the figure on her monitor. "Ah, if you were not what I need dear Ranko I would kill you without thought. I loved you and I hated you. It is impossible for me to do both, yet I find I cannot do only one. Yet killing you I would kill him. That I could never do. Then what better hell would it be, to be my friend? For eternity. Until I can return you to him, my love. My soul. The future father of my children." Her laugh filled the chamber with bone chilling madness. On her monitor the bound figure only slept. Unaware of what fate had in store for her.

Early the next morning, in her Restaurant Shampoo was busy cleaning. It was a task she enjoyed, and was happily cleaning her shop before opening when the knock came. Pounding was a more apt description, seeing as the doors brightly adorned windows rattled in their normally secure mounts. Setting her broom aside the Chinese woman carefully brushed anything offending off her dress, then hurried to answer whomever was there.

"I sorry" she started, when a flash of light blinded her. Stunned she backed up, which allowed a small crowd of reporters to push into her shop.

"Miss Shampoo. How do you feel about your friend Ranko being arrested for murder. Miss Shampoo, were you there when Doctor... Miss Shampoo..."

She staggered back against a table, rubbing her eyes as flash after flash went off around her. Finally she had enough. With effortless ease she 'assisted' all but one reporter out of her shop. This last one, a small man who's voice she'd first heard, found himself several feet above the Amazon warrior. "What say Ranko arrested murder" she demanded.

"This morning" he managed to gasp. "Found hiding under a bridge. Police found evidenceeeeeeeeee..." His last word turned into a scream as he found himself flying through the air.

Minutes later Shampoo was outside the Tendo Dojo. Here it was worse. There were camera's covering the buildings two entrances and helicopters in the air. Of the Tendo clan there was no sign and both gates were securely blocked up. As she sat on her bike Shampoo noticed a single woman apparently reporting on the mob themselves. Slipping closer she realized it was the black haired Mina Yano. Remaining quiet she listened to the woman's words.

"_...this morning. As you can see it has become much like a feeding frenzy, with reporters from all areas actually crawling over one another. Although it is true I would very much like to speak with the Tendo's, they have just yesterday suffered a great loss. Could it be too much to ask my fellow reporters to simply choose one member to represent them? This is a terrible day, when normally..."_

Shampoo slipped back. She hadn't missed the scorn Yano had used when she'd said 'fellow reporters.' Slipping to the walls outer corner she hefted her bike, bent her knees and leapt into the air.

Akane was waiting when she landed, had she not Shampoo would have fallen into the pool, and with helicopters overhead it would have been most embarrassing. "My thank" Shampoo gasped, moving her right foot off the slippery stone and onto dry gravel. "Shampoo come help. What Shampoo do?"

"Come inside please. Where we can talk in private" Akane whispered. "Its madness. Ranma... Ranko couldn't be responsible. Its nothing she would do." She helped Shampoo set her bike in a relatively shaded area before they entered the dojo proper, sliding its huge rice paper doors closed behind them.

"Ranma no kill Tofu" Shampoo snapped. "Madness. Ranma never kill."

"Normally I would agree" Akane admitted, settling down on a mat. "He's been gone over three years Shampoo, could something have happened to him? We managed to keep this from Kasumi so far but its on all the channels. You can hear them outside if you open a window. And Nibiki, she has to get home. Tatewaki will be beside himself with worry. We can't even use the phone. No sooner do we hang up than it rings again."

"Shampoo think maybe know how quiet madness." Quickly she explained what she'd heard outside. "So maybe send note. Say talk Yano, talk no one. You talk. I get Nabiki home husband Tatewaki Kuno. Maybe come back. You want."

"I want" Akane admitted quickly. "I can't take care of this alone. The house, father and Kasumi. I need your help. And Shampoo? Thank you for coming."

Shampoo smiled, reaching out to take one of Akane's hands in hers. "Shampoo here for Akane. No matter what future bring. Shampoo no more want Ranma. Akane have Ranma, if Akane stay Shampoo's friend."

"I don't want him either. Not after three years and probably again. I want a life, someone to share good and bad with. Not a photograph and occasional letters. He's just like his stupid self centered father. Both only care about their training. Nothing else. Friends then, no more fighting." Akane stood, holding out her hands to help Shampoo stand. "Too much pain, too long. No more."

Half an hour later Shampoo had slipped out with Nabiki, using the confusion of their ultimatum as cover. Of course, tossing a note into their midst saying "We will talk only with Miss Yano. Of Nine Channel" had caused a near riot. When it was soon discovered that Miss Yano had already packed up an left it caused more confusion, as nearly a hundred reporters tried to dial the same handful of numbers on their cell phones, thus tying up every line. By the time they had calmed down and managed to contact the Channel Nines news editor, Shampoo and Nabiki were long gone. Not one of the reporters had noticed.

_Chapter Six_

Yano Minaentered the Tendo residence quietly. She was acting as pool reporter, her eyes and ears were in place of the near hundred of reporters waiting eagerly outside. On her shoulder was a simple tape recorder hanging from its strap. In one hand a small notebook nearly filled with questions the other reporters had scribbled down. "Miss Tendo?" she asked, stopping just inside the door as it latched behind her.

"Here" Akane announced, stepping from behind a bush.

"Oh" Mina stepped back, hitting the door with her body. "I didn't see you. I have come, as you asked." She held up her booklet. "There are many questions, please only answer those you wish to."

Akane nodded. "My father waits for us. This seems to have been a catharses for him. Nibiki said she hasn't seen him this strong since mother died." She turned, leading the way to her waiting father.

"Kasumi. How is she" Mina asked.

"Is this a reporter asking, or a woman?"

Mina stopped, waiting until Akane noticed and stopped herself. "I am a reporter by profession Miss Tendo. However I am a woman first. If I were asking as a reporter, I would have asked 'Has your sister recovered from the death of her lover yet.' No Miss Tendo, I will not be asking any questions for myself. Your family is not the focus of my investigation. I ask again. How is Kasumi."

"Still broken" Akane admitted. "He was her future, her life. Without him..." She lowered her head. "We have treated her badly. We took her for granted. Now we don't know how to help her."

"No one ever does Miss Tendo" Mina admitted. "Please. Lead on."

Suon Tendo was waiting, sitting quietly with a cooling cup of tea in his hands. He hardly looked up as the two women settled across from him. "Kasumi sleeps" he reported, his deep voice soft, with almost no emotion. "Nabiki has arrived home, much to the discomfort of many reporters. Your friend Shampoo appears to have little patience with them. Shampoo is returning."

"Thank you father. This is Mina Yano, the reporter from Nine Channel. She has questions. None her own. Will you speak with her?"

"I will" Suon agreed. "Welcome to my humble home Mrs. Yano. Please excuse my lack of manners. Life, it seems, has twisted badly. My daughters..."

"I understand. I accept your hospitality Mr. Tendo. I only wish my first meeting with you had been of lighter circumstances. I have so enjoyed your letters, seeing as I have no family of my own."

"Thank you. Your questions. Please?"

Mina looked to Akane, who nodded. Laying her recorder between herself and Suon Mina triggered the device. "I am Yano Minaof Nine Channel News. I am acting as pool reporter to interview the Tendo family. My questions are those asked by other reporters, I have prepared none of my own." She paused a moment, opening the book. "Mr. Tendo..."

An hour later she shut off her recorder, closing her book at the same time. "Nothing else said is 'on the record' she stated. "May I ask a few questions, who's answers may help my investigation into who is doing this?"

"You don't think Ranko is responsible?" Akane asked.

"Ranko, Ranma. No, I do not." Mina smiled at Akane's stunned look, only nodding slightly towards the now silent father.

"FATH-ER!" Akane gasped.

"I saw no harm" Suon admitted. "I accept that what was between you two is over. You are many things my daughter. A fool is not one of them. Why hide the truth further? So many already know. Your real questions Mrs. Yano. Please?"

Mina nodded, shifting her position enough to ease a few complaining muscles. "Those letters you have gotten, letters demanding you sell your home. May I see them?"

"My office Akane. Lowest left drawer of my desk. Yes Mrs. Yano, you may have them. How will this help you? They are common letters. The police have many copies."

"And have done nothing. I have not seen one. Has anyone come to your home yet?"

"Many times, the last two with veiled threats. Yet when one has survived those cursed by the Jusenkyo Pools." He smiled finally. "One is not much bothered by a handful of two yen street toughs."

"Would you recognize them if you saw them again?"

"Certainly."

Akane returned at that moment, several envelopes in her hand. Mina accepted them with a delicate grace that the younger woman found herself envying. As the reporter read each one there was silence. Finally she returned them to Akane, thanking her. "I will do what I can. I am just a reporter, not a police officer. It is all I can promise you."

"It is enough" Suon Tendo agreed. "One cannot hope that the Gods will return Doctor Tofu, or strike down these evil ones. Should you require our help you need only ask. Now my eldest daughter needs her fathers arms to hold her. That she may wash away her grief." He stood slowly, bowed, and turned to his eldest daughters room.

"I would not have expected such depth from your father" Mina admitted. "Though his letters spoke pride of his daughters, there was no hint of such depth of soul in them."

Akane sat, holding those letters as if they could give her the answers she needed. "Since mothers death father has been..." She looked towards her sisters half open door, from where deep, soul wenching sobs came. "He has not been himself. I think this has helped him find his center again. It is a painful time, but it has given us back our strong father." She turned her eyes to those of her guest. "What makes a woman place herself in danger?" she asked. "You stand next to criminals each day, with no gain to yourself. Why?"

Mina delicately placed her hands on her knees. "Miss Tendo..."

"Akane, please."

"Very well. Akane. Once I was a very shallow person. I wanted only for myself. I saw only my own gain. This shallowness harmed my family, my friends. It was not until, not long ago, that I looked within myself and understood what I was. On that day I vowed to help others as best I could. I have a great deal of bad Karma to balance. Each time that I aid one in need I change that balance. A small bit. It is my hope that before I die that I bring my life into some balance."

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Akane asked. "Other than your parents I mean."

"Only one" Mina admitted. "She I harmed more than any other. "

"She? Your..."

"Yes" Mina admitted with a small smile. "My marriage is a shame. Then, my husband also prefers..." Her right hand fluttered a bit, its delicate movements that of a butterfly before returning to her knee. "You will hate me now?"

"What happened to her?" Akane asked.

"Ah, the jilted love." Mina smiled, a far away look entering into her eyes. "She has another now, and is very happy. Sometimes I watch her from afar, and smile. Her happiness fills my soul with delight."

"You still love her" Akane said. It was not a question.

"As a sister loves a sister. Yes. One must let the water flow. One cannot hold it within ones hands with a clinched fist. There will be another for me one day. If not I am happy. It is, when the balance ceases movement, all one can ask."

"Then I can not hate you" Akane decided. "I too had a love. He left me."

"Ranma. Would you like to speak with him? As a reporter I may find a way to interview him, her. I would need a soundman... or woman. Wouldn't I?"

Akane smiled at the idea. "You are a very devious woman. I like that. Yes, if you could. I do not mind owing the favor."

"Really" Mina asked, a soft hint of humor slipping into her voice. "And, as payment, would you introduce me to that very delicious Chinese girl you walk with?"

"S..Sh...Sham..poo?" Akane asked, surprised at her own reaction to the request. "I.. I think so. I mean, she likes you, it shouldn't be a problem."

Mina laughed. A soft, life filled sound. "I think not. Standing between you two, both of you being martial artists of quite some renown, would send me to my ancestors much too soon. Instead, would you one day prepare for me a meal? I am, I am afraid, a rather poor cook. Restaurants are boring after a time. I would consider it payment in full."

"Me? Cook? Ah.. I guess so." At that moment Shampoo returned, and as usual stumbled into the pool. What emerged was a very pretty cat, one that hurried past both women towards the bath. As it passed Mina she pulled back, watching it warily. "You are afraid of cats?" Akane asked.

"No. Allergic" Mina admitted. "I have asthma, cat dander will bring on attacks. Should my employer discover this I would most likely be fired. Shampoo was wet. I strongly doubt that I was exposed to anything. Still I must leave now, or those reporters will be breaking down your doors soon." She stood, gathering her equipment. "If you will escort me out please. I will see what I can do. And Akane? Please tell Shampoo that she makes a very pretty feline. We're I not allergic, I would consider keeping her as a pet." Her eyes smiled though no expression crossed her face. "About the same time I considered dying by your hand of course."

Not long after the reporters departure Shampoo returned wearing nothing but a towel. She looked around. "Reporter go away?"

"A few minutes ago Shampoo" Akane answered. "Though if she had known you were coming in here wearing nothing but a towel I'm certain she would have waited."

"Reporter like girls?" Shampoo asked. "That odd. She married."

"She's also allergic to cats. If her hair and eyes weren't black... She's the same size, but Ranma's in jail. It couldn't be. Anyway such allergies are rather common. Oh, she said to tell you that you make a very pretty feline. If she were not allergic, you would make her a gentle pet."

Shampoo had the decency to blush. "Akane get Shampoo's dress please. Not want helicopter see Shampoo in towel. Only want Akane see."

Akane stood. "Sometimes I think your trying to seduce me like you tried to seduce Ranma" she laughed, stepping out to gather Shampoo's sandals and soaked dress.

"May..be" Shampoo whispered to the long tressed martial artist's back. "Shampoo do worse. Easy." She settled down to wait for her clothing, fully comfortable in Akane's presence. Now that they had decided to be friends.

_Chapter Seven_

Several days later, in a hidden fortress somewhere near Tokyo two men spoke. "This I do not like" a large well dressed man decided. He looked at the agent standing across from his desk. "Involve another civilian? How important is this."

"Very important" his agent admitted. "I cannot easily proceed further without this. You will permit it?"

"This last time. But any harm comes to her. One hair on her innocent head is out of place and I'll have you at next months party. As the main course. You do understand?"

"Yes sir. Fully sir." The agent bowed, backed three prescribed steps before turning, then left.

It was three days later Yano Minadrove her new 'assistant' to a certain hospital. She was endangering her career the reporter knew, yet for Akane this was an acceptable danger. "You understand Akane you must not talk. No matter what is said or seen. It must be as though your voice had been taken from you."

"I understand" Akane agreed. "Not the why, but the need."

"That is all you need to know for now." Yano Minapulled her Nine Channel car into the prison parking lot. "Trust me in this. My own life hangs in the balance. Should anyone discover I will be fired. Disgraced. I do not yet desire my only path after that."

"I will not disgrace you Mrs. Yano" Akane whispered. Stepping from the car she checked to see that her identification hung from her neck. On it was her picture, a false name, and false information proclaiming her an apprentice reporter under the guidance of the Reporter Mina Yano. She knew how far outside the rules this was. Not that she fully understood why, but Mrs. Yano had placed herself in a position where one word from Akane would destroy her future forever. No one had ever done that for her before. It made the young Tendo woman a bit giddy. Gathering the camera and a bag containing batteries and blank tapes, she dutifully followed her new friend into the prison.

It was well over an hour before they were seated in a secure 'visitation' room. All the time Akane wanted so much to ask questions, yet all she could do was change tapes as each reached its end. Occasional comments from Mina answered many of her unasked questions, yet there were so many more she was almost bursting. Then they brought the woman in. Chains clattered, heavy chains. Then she was seated directly across from them, separated only by a single thick, bulletproof panel of glass.

It truly was Ranko.

There was no mistake. Those eyes, that figure, even in prison garb her stance was Ranko. Akane's heart lost the last light it had at the sight. The interview was long, but she remembered only a handful of questions.

"You are well?" Mina asked.

"Yes" answered the redheaded woman.

"This interview, it was explained to you?"

"Yes."

Mina looked to Akane, then turned her attention back to the prisoner. "You agree to this interview?"

"Yes. Ask your questions. Then leave me alone" Ranko snapped.

"Very well, I only have a few more. Where you responsible for the fire that killed Doctor Tofu?"

"Yes. His death was an accident."

"I see. Why?"

"Why? He ran into a burning building. I didn't force him in."

"I meant, why were you burning buildings?"

Ranko blinked. "For the money. I'm a martial artist. I'm female. I have no other skills. You'd rather I sell myself?"

"Fewer people would have been hurt" Mina admitted. "Who hired you?"

"I don't know."

"Your lying."

"I don't lie."

"Then you evade."

"Yes."

"One final question Ranko. Do you know who the lady with me is?"

"Tendo Akane."

"Thank you. I'm through. " She stood to leave, having to nudge a stunned Akane before she followed suit. Through their departure Ranko moved not one muscle, until the guard cued her.

"It was him" Akane cried as the car pulled out into traffic. "But why hasn't he changed? Why is he still a girl?"

"No hot water in prison" Mina answered. "And Ranko did not start those fires."

"Your certain?" Akane asked, surprise heavy in her voice. "How?"

"Did that sound like the person you were once in love with?" the reporter asked.

"Not really, no. Her voice was flat, like the life had been drained from it. Why?"

"Because" Mina explained as she dodged a swerving truck. "Ranko was mind washed. Her answers were too pat, her voice completely devoid of emotion. She didn't even show emotion when she said your name."

Whatever Akane was about to say was never uttered. A sudden explosion blew glass from the back window over the women. Mina swerved, a thumping sound coming from the drivers side as she changed lanes. Behind them a large green truck was doing its best to hit them again, but Mina's company car was too maneuverable. Within seconds she had spotted an opening, turned off the pavement and vanished down an ally. Trying to follow her the larger truck became wedged between walls too narrow for it to pass. A crunching sound was heard, followed by a patter of masonry as it collapsed onto the trucks body. Mina never faltered, continuing to dodge in and out of traffic until they pulled up in a police parking lot.

"Miss" a police officer called as they came to a tooth grinding stop. "Not here. You cannot park... What has happened?" he asked, spotting the damage. Almost automatically he blew his whistle even as he hurried to help his unexpected visitors escape their smoking vehicle. "Hurry, it will burn" he ordered, actually ripping the small vehicles driver door off its hinges.

Mina hurried out, dragging a stunned and confused Akane out with her. "We were attacked" she answered, quickly giving not only a description of their attackers vehicle, but its plate numbers too. "We had just left the prison, perhaps they were servants of the woman Ranko whom we spoke with." Even as she spoke dozens of police officers surrounded the two women, forming a living shield as they hurried Mina and Akane into their headquarters.

_Chapter Eight_

"I warned you" the male voice growled over the secure phone line several hours later.

"She is unharmed" the other reminded his superior. "Besides, you wouldn't like me. I'm tough."

"I'll use a barrel of tenderizer then."

"Very funny. This line is secure?"

"As secure as any can be. Your report?"

"It isn't the Ranko we know. I don't know how it was done, but Ranko has been brain washed. She says the right words, the right way. There is absolutely no emotion. She feels wrong."

"You are certain?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Only once. Kasumi Tendo."

"Agreed."

"Then her fate is unimportant, for now. When this is over, should you wish, you may deal with her problem. Our inside woman is dead."

"How."

"Food poisoning. Just before a competition."

"That sounds like... But she's in hospital. Isn't she?"

"We checked. Yes, she is still well and truly 'cared for.' She received a treatment just two days ago. Even were she free, there is no possibility she could function on her own for weeks. Perhaps months. There is no danger from that direction."

"That is a relief. I am no match for her. Our target is still the same?"

"It is."

"Good-bye."

_Chapter Nine_

Akane slipped quietly into the darkened bedroom of her home, sliding its door closed behind her while balancing a tray in her free hand. "Kasumi" she whispered. It was night, and very dark. There was no answer to her soft call. Not even a shuffle of bedcovers. A coppery-sweet smell struck her, familiar. Though she couldn't quite place it. Making her way through a room memorized by years of helping clean Akane Tendo found the small table she expected. Using her free hand she checked, insuring it was clear before settling her tray upon its surface. A barely heard clink of lacquered wood as she turned to where her sister lay, knowing by the sound of her breathing that she was awake. "You must eat Kasumi. Please?"

"I will not need food. Soon" a haunted voice answered her. "Go away, please. If you love me. Go away."

"You didn't leave me when I grieved for Ranma. Why should I leave you when you grieve for Tofu? It makes no sense." Kane settled herself. Her father had been caring for Kasumi while Akane had been away with the Nine Channel reporter. She knew from her own experience that Kasumi had to break from her grief, or die. Her father had managed, she had manage. Certainly Kasumi was as strong as their father. Even if she hadn't children to bind her to this world. "Answer me older sister." Quietly Akane reached out, touching her sisters flesh.

It was cold. Ice cold. Akane shivered in fear, turning so quickly to the rooms small electric lamp that she knocked over the tray she had spent hours preparing. Light flooded the room, when Akane turned back to Kasumi's bed she gasped in horror. Her sisters face was pale, colorless. Her eyes barely reacted to the light. In one hand she held one of the kitchen knives. It had blood on it.

Ripping the bedcovers from her sisters body Akane almost fainted. So much blood covered the bed, and her sister. "FATHER" she screamed, reaching down to inspect the wound even as she called for help. It was a deep wound, though not long. One that would kill, not scar. Blood pumped slowly from its sharp lips. Without hesitation Akane slipped two fingers of one hand inside her sisters body, finding the severed vein, closing it with the pressure of those two fingers. "No" she snapped to her barely aware sister. "You will NOT leave me alone to care for father. I deny you."

Suon Tendo, unlike his earlier self who would have accepted, and mourned even before Kasumi's final breath, hardly hesitated as he took in the scene. He paused only long enough to ascertain his eldest daughter still lived before running to the homes only phone.

"Why" Kasumi asked, her eyes barely holding Akane's own. "Is my choice."

"Because" Akane admitted. "If you die I will have to follow. I loved him too."

"You... Loved him?"

Akane lowered her head. "Sister. Before Ranma came I vowed I would make Doctor Tofu the best wife that ever lived. He was the only male ever to interest me. Ever. Then one day, just before Ranma arrived, I saw him look at you. I saw you look at him. I knew, and the knowing tore my heart from me."

"So..." Kasumi took a shallow breath. "My pervert sister... Had the honor..." She paused, gathering some strength. "To give up her love for her sister. I am... I am honored."

"I'm no pervert" Akane responded, though there was no force in her voice. "And that's a dangerous thing to say to the woman who holds your life between two fingers."

"Then release me" Kasumi begged. "Let me follow him. Please."

"I can't" Akane admitted, a tear dropping from her cheek to land with searing heat on her sisters death pale wrist. "I love you. I need you. There is so much I need to know that only you may teach me. You must understand. Please?"

Kasumi managed a smile. "I think I do little one. Too much death. Perhaps I did err. There is still Shampoo."

"You keep your fingers off Shampoo" Akane ordered. "If anyone touches her, I'll kill them."

"Even your older sister?"

Akane smiled. "Well, I might just maim you."

Kasumi opened her eyes one last time. "My sweet sister. You'll make Nibiki rich." she whispered, then gently slipped into unconsciousness.

At the Hospital Shampoo sat beside Akane, holding the shivering girls bloodstained hands within her own. "Why she do" the Chinese girl asked, though already knowing the answer. When Moose had died, only her great-grandmothers binding her until her madness broke had kept her from doing the same. Still it was a question that must be asked.

"Pain. Loss" Akane answered with a voice nearly hollow from her own pain. "I can't loose her Shampoo. I can't."

"Then Shampoo do what need. You wait here." She released the Japanese girls hands as she stood. "Shampoo fix. You see."

"Don't leave me" Akane whimpered. "Not you too."

Shampoo stopped. It was true. She could insure Kasumi's survival. Because of Moose's death her great-grandmother Cologne had not too long ago taught her the technique. That it would cost Shampoo her own young life, yes that had bothered the Chinese girl. There was so much yet she wanted to do, to see, to be. Only there was no one to do it with. Then Akane's words, that look. Yes, perhaps. If she played each card with extreme care. Settling back down next to her Japanese friend Shampoo nodded in agreement. "Shampoo never leave Akane. Shampoo promise" she whispered. All they could do now was wait.

_Chapter Ten_

Yano Minasat at her desk in Nine Channel News's main building. She was currently rubbing her eyes. Whomever had attacked them hadn't made a second attempt, if it hadn't been a simple random act as the police seemed to think. Maybe it had been, the four men that had been arrested had been rather stupid. What with their plans on a video tape that they had brought with them. From what she'd gathered it had been nothing more than an attempted rape/murder. Nothing more than... She sighed, letting her forehead drop to the cool blotter on her desk. To think that being used and discarded such, an act that left most women frightened to even think of, she would eventually look upon as a simple act.

"Where has my honor gone" she asked herself. "Or did I ever really understand the true concept." Her phone chirped, tiredly she raised her head, picking up the receiver. It was Suon Tendo explaining Kasumi's condition. Mina groaned. "Of course she would try something so foolish" Mina found herself explaining. "Hasn't she been the only adult in your family since your wife died? How much pressure did you expect her to stand before her soul cracked." She stopped talking, realizing what in her exhaustion she had been saying.

"I'm sorry. I have a great deal of work yet. I promise that I will be there as soon as I can. Good-by." She hung up, irritated at herself for her words. Looking at her desk she mentally counted up her workload. It would be many hours before she could get away.

At the same time, somewhere near the capital Agent Butterfly sat a report on his desk, closing his eyes in pain. An operation that had been going nicely had suddenly turned bloody. First an attack on the reporter Mrs. Yano and her helper Ms. Tendo, now this. Carefully closing the report, along with another, he called his agent assigned to this project. It wasn't time for such information to be shared beyond the two. Not just yet. That his agent would know of tonight's events he was certain. Nothing happened in the Tendo home that his agent wasn't aware of. Nothing.

Elsewhere, when a certain phone rang in a certain way all else was forgotten. Papers dropped from tired hands. "Yes?" the rooms single occupant asked after picking up the receiver. Listening quietly the figure made no notes, offered no comment until everything had been said. "I will check immediately. This is my last mission. I cannot hide any longer." Quietly the shadowy figure listened, nodding. "Of course I will remain with the agency. Only no longer as an field agent. I will be known." Another pause, a nod. "Agreed. Good-by." Just as gently as ever the receiver was replaced. Too abrupt a movement would have caused the built in explosive to discharge, reducing this chamber and all in it to shattered burning bits.

Secrecy must be kept.

_Chapter Eleven_

At the hospital sunrise brought good news to the Tendo family. Kasumi would survive, though she would bear her surgical scar for life. "Even in this day, that women would do such things" the exhausted doctor was saying as Shampoo returned from getting hot tea. "I had thought such days long past. She must have loved him a great deal."

"She does" Shampoo answered from behind the doctor, stepping past him to surrender her tray to the Tendo family. "Kasumi always strong. Strong life. Strong all choices." She sat, the doctor noted, very closely to Akane. He also noted that the father ignored his daughter and her Chinese 'friends' closeness. Sipping his tea gently as his other daughter and her oddly dressed husband gathered their own cups.

"Shampoo has the right of it" Kuno remarked, handing his wife her cup. "Kasumi is the one all turned to. Even myself." He stood, stretching long tired muscles. "I am a very rich man doctor. Should you need anything you will come to me. I have always respected Kasumi. I would be much remiss to ignore her in her need." He glanced down at his wife, a twinkle in his tired eyes. "And if I did not. My wife has certain pictures I would not like becoming public."

Suon Tendo calmly reached into his shirt, pulling out a small package that he tossed to Kuno. "They are rather embarrassing" he admitted, able to smile now that he knew his beloved daughter was safe.

"NABIKI!" Kuno gasped, opening the package.

One photo fluttered down into the doctors hands. Absently he turned it over. It showed a very pretty red headed woman, quite nearly undressed, laying in Kuno's lap. '_Odd'_ he thought as he absently handed it to the embarrassed Kuno. _'Why would such a photo bother the young man so much. She was obviously an old girlfriend, and very pretty._' He looked over to the Chinese girl, noting she now had one arm around Akane Tendo, pulling her close. Ah to be young again he thought. "I have other patients I must attend. Please, your daughter is in recovery. She will not wake until tomorrow morning. You may visit her now, for a short period of time. No Suond. No touch to disturb her. Then leave quietly." He stood, stretching his own tired muscles. "Three days and she may return home. No work, not even a broom for two weeks. I would like to see her then."

Very early the next morning Kasumi woke. Though pain drugs filled her system she knew that she was no longer alone. For a figure moved ever so slightly just outside her vision. A tall, male figure. "Who?" she asked, her voice weak.

"It is I, Ono" came the response. "I am shamed deeply to have caused you such injury."

Kasumi's eyes widened in shock. When she tried to sit up she found herself strapped into her bed. Collapsing she took deep breaths, calming herself. "You have come for me? I could not suspect" she whispered. "I am willing." Though the figure stayed in darkness she knew that voice.

"I have not come for you my love" Ono replied. "I have come to tell you this is not yet the path for us. Wait for me. I will come to you in sunlight. Never again as a shadow. When it is time."

Kasumi turned her gaze to the shadowy figure, noting it seemed to blend into darkness. "There will never be anyone else for me" she told the shade. "I will wait."

Doctor Tofu's image bowed slightly, his large round glasses reflecting a little of the rooms light. "You will not have to wait long my love. I give you my word." As Kasumi watched the shade faded from her sight. Was it because she was so weak, or because he had left her? This Kasumi wondered as she slipped back into sleep. Or had it ever happened.

_Chapter Twelve_

Kodachi Kuno slipped out of her dress as she approached her target. Now naked, she stepped delicately into a large warm pool. As her body slid under the waters surface, muscles relaxed within a warm embrace that she hardly noticed. Her mind was on Ranma as always, and the woman he now was. She had spent months studying the Jusenkyo Pools and their curse. To date no attempt of her's had resulted in breaking any curse, though many subjects had died from her efforts. As long as Ranma was trapped in a woman's body Kodachi could not become his loyal, trusting, self effacing wife.

Well, his wife at least. Killing Ranko would be easy. Yet killing Ranko would be killing Ranma. If she killed Ranma she would have to kill herself as well. Kodachi knew that she was mad, she could admit that to herself alone. Insane. Now that she wasn't. There had to be a way to break that curse and she was determined to discover the how. Once she broke the curse Ranko would cease to be. She would have killed her greatest enemy, and saved her greatest love. All in one stroke. That idea brought a dangerous smile to her lips. Did Ranko have a soul? If so, could she trap it, forever. She would have to try. No matter how may test subjects she had to use up to find the way.

Now relaxed Kodachi lifted one arm, reaching out to touch a sensor. Immediately live images of Ranko filled a large screen across from her pool. It had taken a great deal of money and threats to manage that camera instillation. Yet her loving grandfather had easily been able to manage his granddaughters simple request. Ranko was sleeping. Curled up tightly on her thin mattress like a child, a thumb between delicate lips. Even in prison garb her attractiveness was undeniable. Once again Kodachi wondered if accepting Ranko as she was, knowing Ranma's soul was within that body would be enough. Once again she pushed the thought away. She was no Shoujoai. At least she didn't think she was. Was she?

A way would be found. Once freed of his curse Ranma, now that his suitors had all found others, could not help to fall in love with the woman who saved him. She laughed, her wild voice filling her bath chamber. Echoing off walls until, had she been an observer instead of the one responsible, Kodachi would have been forced to re-evaluate her madness.

_Chapter Thirteen_

Nabiki groaned, pressing the small of her back with both hands as she stretched. All day she had been helping her sister Akane prepare for Kasumi's return. Shampoo had been helping too, though seemingly keeping close to Akane as she did so. Nabiki's sharp eyes had spotted the changes between her sister and the Chinese woman. Once near deadly enemies, both striving for the same mans love, they had evolved to become close friends. From Nabiki's viewpoint it wouldn't be much longer before that friendship evolved further. Silently she vowed to have a camera ready if at all possible. First kisses were always important. And profitable in the right markets.

Another addition to the Tendo home had been the Nine Channel reporter Mina Yano. Though the young reporter always seemed to have a reason for dropping by, Nabiki couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her father might have a suitor. Or would that be sutioress? Words often seemed odd she decided, lifting her basket of ruined sheets, when applied out of normal context. No one had remembered to remove Kasumi's blood soaked sheets. Only Mrs Yano had remembered that the futon would be ruined and had brought a new one as a home coming gift. She had known Kasumi's favorite color, had even known the correct size. Nabiki wondered about that too. How much of his heart had her father poured out in those letters.

Suddenly a cars motor quieted outside the gates, Nabiki shoved her basket into a surprised Shampoo's hands before running towards the Suond. As she arrived her father was still wrestling with the rented wheel chair. Motioning her father aside Nabiki quickly mastered the device, locking it into position before holding it in place as Akane and Mrs. Yano helped Kasumi from the car.

Kasumi of course was still very weak. Her complexion, never very dark, was near rice paper white. As she settled into the chair Akane quickly locked a wide belt about her sisters waist. "Take her in please Nabiki" Akane asked. "I must thank Mrs. Yano." Yet even as she turned back to the car it purred into life. As she opened her mouth to speak it moved away, quickly vanishing around a corner.

"Why?" Akane asked no one.

"Some thing family only" Shampoo answered from behind Akane. "Some thing. Family thing. Not for outsider. Like Shampoo." Akane turned back to her home to find Shampoo standing near her, bike in hand. "Shampoo go home now. Visit maybe tomorrow." She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she jumped on her bike.

Without thinking Akane reached out with both hands, locking her grip on Shampoo's handlebars. "You are not leaving me" she argued. "Ranma left me. You promised you'd never leave me."

"That true" Shampoo admitted, a bit confused. "But this not Shampoo home. Need go home. Eat, sleep. See tomorrow."

Slowly the Japanese girl lifted her hands from Shampoo's bike. "Tomorrow then" Akane agreed. "I will see you tomorrow. Yes." Walking away slowly Akane returned to her home, leaving Shampoo to watch her back.

"Akane hurt lots" Shampoo whispered to herself. Stepping onto her bike she too headed for home. Perhaps her great-grandmother would have some sage wisdom to impart. Cologne always had the right answers. Well, when it was important anyway.

_Chapter Fourteen_

"It simply does not fit" Mina told herself several hours later. She was in her home office, studying a map of the areas that had recently been purchased. They made an elongated oval outline, but of what she wasn't quite certain. Though she was an excellent reporter and a very good sleuth, this time the ability to arrange unknown patterns into a whole was proving difficult. Perhaps she just needed some sleep. Oval shaped it was of course much longer than it was wide, yet nothing in her experience fit such a shape. Rubbing her tired eyes she stepped back, and stopped moving. "Who are you" she asked, not moving a muscle.

From the darkness a shape emerged. "Agent Butterfly" a mans voice answered her. "You are still as good as ever."

"I have renounced the arts. Why are you here Tofu-san. You are dead. Tendo Kasumi believes this. Thus it is true."

"That is a lie, as is the life we have both led. I trust you to keep my existence from Kasumi. Until I am ready to face her anger myself." He looked at the map, his head moving in a nod of acceptance. "I see you have discovered the truth, though you do not as yet understand what you are looking at." He moved past her, his jacket not quite touching the reporters arm as she lowered her hands. Reaching out to the map he laid one finger on the outline, slowly tracing it as he spoke. "YUTANI, sister to YAMATO and MUSASHI. Sixty-two thousand tons of warship. Hidden forever under this city. They want her. Want to bring her darkest secret to light. This cannot be allowed."

"Impossible" Mina argued. "YAMATO and MUSASHI were destroyed by the American's. There was no third ship of that class. And what secret could be so dark as to be troublesome more than sixty years later?"

"I can trust you not to speak of what I say?"

Mina smiled at the man. "No reporter may be trusted not to talk. Yet no true reporter hurts her own country. No matter how powerful the story. If I cannot independently corroborate what you tell me then it is a fairy tail. My work has never involved anything but the truth. It never will."

"This then is good enough, for only perhaps two others know this truth. One will die soon, the other two will never again speak of it." Doctor Tofu lowered his head as if in shame. "We used alien technology. Technology from a ship that came to us in friendship. We used them, as one would use a child. They were destroyed in Hiroshima by the Americans. Thus they never suspected that we had used them. This was not just a battleship Mrs. Yano. It was to be a submersible, yet able to fly. Perhaps even reach space. Our records are incomplete. Weapons had been placed aboard her that would have laid waste to anything the American's could have brought against her. Perhaps even anything that exist's today. She was rebuilt underground, away from prying American spies. Had she been ready she would have been used. Yet America dropped their two bombs well before YUTANI was ready. So she was hidden, hidden and all who knew about her vanished. Perhaps buried deep within her. It is possible she has power even now. Power and living people within her hull, waiting to be called for the final defense of Nippon."

"I think you watch too much children's entertainment. This Suonds like that foolish story of the Yamato. True or not. How is it you know of this, when all who knew vanished" Mina asked.

Tofu shrugged slightly. "There are always forgotten records. That entertainment you speak of was based on half forgotten stories of this ship. Yamato is broken in half, as the English ship Hood was. YUTANI is another creature entirely. Forgotten records will always be found. We, the people I am employed by, had hoped we found and destroyed them all. Obviously we did not. What is your feeling about Ranko?"

"Ranko?" Mina held her hands behind her, studying the now obvious shape on her map. "She has been mind wiped. I have no knowledge of how that could be done or reversed. Or why someone would do it."

"Perhaps there is one" Tofu decided, stepping towards the window he had entered by. "We would like you to investigate. Kuno Kodachi. She is held not far from here. A few hours drive. Take your new reporter trainee with you. Her sister will be able to gain you entry. When you have an answer call me at this number." A small card appeared in one of Tofu's hands, snapping away to spin through the air, stopping to hover over Mina's desk before dropping lightly to its surface.

"There will be a price" Mina warned. "For my country I do not mind laying down my life. You ask me to imperil also an innocent. Again? Why."

"Only family may enter this ones room. Family or one attended by family. I have studied your record Mrs. Mina Yano. You are very good. One would almost suspect you are an agent, yet you are not. At first I worried about your intricate knowledge of the Tendo family."

"Until you discovered the letters from Mr. Tendo" Mina interrupted. "You are good, you found the hairs. You missed the spider thread attaching the lid."

"Yes, I am truly no longer useful as a field agent. I feel I may trust you in this. For your price. There is always a price. I would expect no less. By Thursday. No later." A moment later and he was gone.

Mina continued to stare at the map, ignoring Dr. Tofu's odd departure. Hadn't she done the same in her younger days? A warship. Who would need a warship, even one with alien technology. One ship simply couldn't survive long against today's military might. Long enough to do damage yes, to rule? Improbable. Only a fool underestimated the Americans as Tojo had. As many nations continued to discover at their own dismay. Finally turning away from the map she returned to her desk, slipping Tofu's card in among hundreds of others just like it. As she remembered Kodachi had been placed in a mental hospital, with no hope of recovery. From what she knew of 'The Black Rose', if Kodachi had escaped it would explain Ranko's strange lack of reaction to Akane. It would also, she thought, make her own investigation even more dangerous. Deadly dangerous. Her price to face Kodachi would be high. If she survived, very high.

_Chapter Fifteen_

"There have been enquirers Black Rose" a small, well dressed woman reported after entering Kodachi's secret laboratory. "Of your medical health. One intends to speak with you."

Kodachi shrugged, not looking up from the body she was attaching sensors to, and probes within. "They will find me truly ruined Hima. There is no problem. I have investigated that one myself. She was an excellent choice. Some changes were made to her treatment. She will not speak." Kodachi lifted her hand, studying a long thin needle she held. "You will return to your position, it is now too dangerous for you to make personal contact again. Of course you will watch. You will report through the correct channels. If you feel I am in danger, you will assist me." She reached down, sliding the needle into unresisting flesh. "For now, you may go."

"Yes Black Rose. I will not fail you." '_Not like my sister did_' the messenger thought as she departed. Seeing her sister lying on that table, nothing more than a lab rat for an insane woman was hard. Hima would mourn her younger sister. She was not foolish enough to think she could save her. Not from that one. Her family could afford to waste one daughter, not two. Yet there might be a way to save her sister. At the cost of her own life. A cost Hima was more than ready to pay.

_Chapter Sixteen_

There was a mole in the operation the worried agent knew. A message had been intercepted, quite accidentally. One sent to a family that should not be aware of the agencies actions. The man known both as Doctor Tofu and Agent Butterfly had made the discovery only minutes ago. Whomever the mole was he, or she, was extremely high in their organization. Someone who had access to level SAKURA materials. Tofu knew that limited the possibilities to only nine individuals. Seven men, two women. His own supervisor he could discount, as neither of them had access near that high. But was Tofu in danger? He knew he, like all agents was referred to only by his code name. Still at that level anything was possible. Who would be the mole. Who?

Then it came to him. Of the best spies Clan Kuno had ever generated, all had been women. With that knowledge he decided to contact his supervisor. It would either be Mrs Suzuki or Miss Ashikaga. Both proud clans. That one may have had been subverted shook the young man. He had met both, they were impressive women. Perhaps he was wrong then, perhaps it was a man. Yet all his training screamed that he had the right of it. Picking up his special phone he dialed, and waited.

_Chapter Seventeen_

Three days after Agent Butterfly had made his discovery two women stood in a Special Hospital. They had been met by the Doctor in charge, and were having some difficulty getting him to allow them to see a certain patient.

"Mrs Yano I am afraid that only family may visit the patient" Doctor Son complained. "Even so not today. She is just returned from treatment. Her responses would not be understandable."

Yano Minaheld out her hand to the short haired woman standing beside her. Moving carefully her camera-woman sat down her equipment, pulled an envelop from one of her bags and placed it into the reporters hand. Not even looking at the envelope Mina held it out to the Doctor. "You have no choice in the matter Doctor. This letter is from her brother. The man paying for her care. He has heard rumors that his dear sister is being ill treated. I was chosen, as a friend of his wife, to determine if his worries are justified."

Opening the envelope Doctor Son read carefully. "This is Kuno Tatewaki's handwriting yes. All the legal requirements are here. I still cannot allow you to have access to Miss Kuno. She is much too dangerous."

"Very well" Mina agreed, pulling out a cell phone. "I shall call him and explain this. Of course you will be able to handle Blue Thunders anger when he discovers his wishes have been ignored?" She actually managed to press two keys before Doctor Son capitulated.

"You must sign a release. Both of you. Many attendants have been seriously harmed. I take no responsibility if this mad woman takes both your lives." He turned to the nurses station, ordering the nurse to bring forward the needed release forms. Once his two visitors had signed he tossed the clipboard back onto the reception desk. "You were a great reporter Mrs. Yano. I shall miss your smiling face tonight." With that he turned away, leaving the two to be escorted to room seventy. A room where even the strongest attendant was afraid to enter alone.

Far North of that hospital another meeting was in progress. "It is falling apart" the old man stated. This was not a question, for he too had his spies. Spies that reached even into the secret agency that was investigating him. Even so, his network still had no idea of Agent Butterfly place in events. "Our spy in the Agency is suspected. Soon our replacement for your sister will be found out. I do not see how it can be any other way. It was done well, but there will be evidence. Once it is known that she escaped there are only two possible choices. Her elder brother is too well in the open. His movements too well documented. Eyes will turn here. When your sisters escape is discovered the woman Ranko will be examined closer. Her twisted mind will be discovered. That must not be allowed. You will arrange a quick death for the mind burned one."

"Yes Grandfather" the single visible figure agreed. "Have you an idea as to what went wrong?"

"Certainly. The woman reporter Yano Mina has somehow discovered too many clues. She is much too good a reporter, however I could not have suspected that she would become involved. This is not quite within the realm of those things that she studies. Yet I had not expected Tendo Suon to be so entranced by her that he gave her his life. So it came that she could not refuse. Yano is also to be eliminated, quite painfully I think. I leave that to Doctor Son's well capable hands. I do not much mind losing, it was after all a possibility. Still I will not allow my unexpected opponent to enjoy her victory. Order our workers at the deepest tunnel to press on. Be careful. There is another involved here. One within that Agency. As to that ship, we will have it by simply advancing our timetable. There will only be a greater loss of life than I desired. Cease all other operations. Inform my managers to publically withdraw. I will lose some forces. I will lose no more than I must."

"Yes Grandfather. My sister, your daughter?"

"Will make an excellent villain I should think. Her madness has made her expendable, as is that honor bound brainless elder brother of yours. I have no place on my Clan for a madwoman. Certainly not one who experiments upon her own most trusted assistants." A dark smile suddenly came to the old mans face. "I understand that she has destroyed Mioko's mind. See to it that the young lady is found in Mrs. Yano's bed. That will discredit her should she escape Son. It will reduce her resources long enough that you may remove her yourself, should it come to that."

"Is Mioko then lost?" the night black figure asked. Unseen by the older man it trembled under its clothing, for Mioko had agreed to be his wife but a month ago. They had waited to announce, now it was too late. For the first time in his life he truly hated his sister.

"In mind only. She will make an excellent addition to your pleasure room grandson. Once this is over. You have earned her I should think. It is sad this happened. I had looked forward to having grandchildren. It happened before I was aware, was done before I could intervene. That cannot be allowed to occur again. Even so, perhaps you may reeducate her later. Now go."

"Yes Grandfather." He moved, slipping into the shadows. That his Grandfather had known did not surprise him. That he had done nothing to protect her. Resentment built in his heart. Perhaps his comedic elder brother had the right of it. Of all this family, only Tatewaki had managed some small semblance of normalcy. Certainly Mioko would not be found in Mrs. Yano's bed, her being so wouldn't make sense to even the least intelligent police officer.

_Chapter Eighteen_

"This is not Kodachi" Mina announced finally. They had been in the room alone for over half an hour. Time during which Mrs. Yano had carefully examined the naked, near-mindless woman bound harshly to her bare steel bed. She pulled her camera-woman close to the gibbering woman. "Notice here and here" she explained, pointing to tiny scars on the woman's face. "Kodachi is mad yes, but she is also fanatic about her looks. These are plastic surgery scars. She would not allow such sloppy surgery to be done to her, nor would she need such repairs for many years. This is not you sister in law."

"What should we do" Akane asked. "They would not believe us."

"No. They would not" Mina admitted. "Tatewaki will. As will another. These people. No, it would cause them great dishonor. Not that a patient escaped, but that they held an innocent woman in her place to hide that fact. Come. We had best leave now."

Akane gathered her gear, moving to follow Mina out the door. But the door did not open. Was not answered even when Mina beat loudly upon its padded surface. "What's wrong" Akane asked.

"Perhaps nothing" Mina admitted. "I will wait, then try again. Certainly an attendant will arrive soon." She looked back at the sleeping body behind them. "She needs better attention than she is getting here. That she will recover I have no doubt, for she whispered a name to me. I think her name. Ah, an attendant."

Instead of the door opening only a small panel slid clear. "We are ready to leave" Mina announced. "Please open the door."

"But I am not ready for you to leave" Doctor Son explained. "There are so many special experiments I would like to do with you. Especially you Mrs. Yano. I have had many dreams of you. Watching your reports, watching you. You are quite beautiful I think."

"What are you talking about" Mina asked, stepping away from the door. She glanced to Akane, a small movement of one hand ordering the girl to follow her example. "Are you mad?"

"You know what I'm talking about Nine Channel Newswoman. These rooms are well bugged. I simply cannot allow you, or your very attractive co-worker to destroy my hospitals reputation. Besides. I have been well paid to stop you, and there really is nothing you can do about it. Sleep well."

A hiss came from above the two women as the viewport slid shut. "Hold your breath" Mina ordered. She stepped as far back into the room as she could, set herself then launched her body against the door. A door designed to stop the best that Black Rose could send against it. Mina's body bounced off the floor, of the door only a slight bowing could be seen. "Drop your gear, both of us then" Mina ordered. "Then run when we are out."

But her words had forced her to inhale the gas, she was already getting sleepy. Whatever was being used against them was highly effective. More so than she had hoped. With Akane's help she again attacked the door. Designed for the best Black Rose could do, plus some, it was no match for the two determined women. Both tumbled out into the hall, Mina falling unconscious to the tiles. Akane landed on her feet, angry. An angry Akane Tendo was not something anyone wanted to stand up too. Perhaps not even the vaunted Black Rose. Then these men were used to crazed martial artists. Akane's first attack took down two men, she had no second chance after an electrified net fell from the ceiling.

_Chapter Nineteen_

Suon Tendo looked again towards the gate to his courtyard. It was already past sunset, and hours past when Mrs. Yano had given her word to return his daughter. "They are late" Shampoo agreed from behind him. "Much too late."

"So" Mr. Tendo admitted. "I will call. Perhaps a breakdown." He reached for the phone beside him, only to have his hand covered by Kuno Tatewaki.

"No" the younger man said softly. "My sister is involved. Therefore I am now involved." He shifted slightly, his normal wooden practice sword slipping from his grasp to the floor. "Shampoo. Would you like to walk under the moon with me? I understand that there are unique creatures to be found in the darkness."

No smile answered him from the Chinese women's delicate face, yet her voice was as light as if Ranma himself had offered such a walk. "Shampoo delighted. Take North road?"

"Perhaps" Tatewaki agreed. "It does wander away from the city. I would speak with you of things. In private." He stood, holding out his left hand to his wife Nabiki. "Blue Demon" he almost whispered. Nabiki seemed to shrink into her self just a touch, then pulled a sheathed sword from under a blanket behind her. She placed it gently in her husbands hand. "It is time I aided in this adventure my love. We will be gone no long time. I will return with your sister. Stay here, your father will protect you better than all of my servants could."

His other hand went out, touching the tips of Shampoo's fingers as she too stood. With a final nod of acknowledgment to his father in law Kuno Tatewaki started down the steps, his chosen companion following him as if she were out for a romantic walk.

After they had left Nabiki turned to her father. "Will they..." she started to ask, only to have her father hold his hand up, stopping any further words.

"Outside those walls are those who would harm" he answered, his eyes locked on their reflecting pool. "They will beg a swift passing from those two. Come, your sister needs attention. I will help clean up."

Akane woke to a mouth filled with cotton, and a numbing sensation that wouldn't quite fade away. How long had she been unconscious? Certainly she had been drugged, she'd been hit by electrical attacks before. This wasn't how one felt after waking from such. Wherever she was the light was weak, though off to her left there was a blood red glow behind a hospital curtain. She could hear movement, by slowly turning her head she could see a silhouette on the curtain. A low mummer of voice told her it was Doctor Son, though she couldn't quite hear what he was saying. Carefully she tried to move, to discover what she had feared. She was bound tightly to some kind of bed, or table. '_I must awaken fully_' she told herself. Slowly, as quietly as she could, Akane Tendo began the breathing exercises her father had taught her as a child.

"That Nine Channel News car" Shampoo reported softly as she returned from her scouting. "No sign Miss Yano, my Akane."

"Very good. Then they remain within the compound" Kuno Tatewaki decided. "This is bad. There is no way of knowing what forces will be arrayed against us. This is good, it is a closed compound."

"Make up mind" Shampoo argued. "Good, bad. Akane inside. Shampoo need rescue."

"This we shall do young warrior. For the sake of my wife's family honor, for my family honor..." His hand grasped the grip of his blade. "For the adventure. First we must know where they are being held. There are guards, would you be so kind as to invite one to join us?"

Shampoo's answer was her vanishing. Tatewaki's face broke into an almost evil smile. Having Shampoo as a partner was something new. Before they had battled, in doing so he had come to admire her abilities. Unorthodox, effective, and always surprising. It was no wonder Ranma had been attracted to her. If he himself hadn't been so enamored by Akane, then Ranko, he would have seen her beauty for what it was. That her Japanese was broken meant only that she hadn't yet applied herself to learning it. Her Chinese was impeccable, both Cantonese and Mandarin. His sister-in-law wasn't aware yet, but she had captured the heart of a highly intelligent woman.

As he finished his thoughts Shampoo landed beside him, the body of a stunned guard held in one hand. "This do?" she asked, stepping away from the twitching man. As if in contempt she gave the man a kick, rolling him over on his back.

"Quite well. You are an excellent warrior. My sister-in-law could chose no better to love." He knelt over the man, his fingers touching certain points. With a sigh of relief the guard went limp. "He will awake in a moment. Are you harmed?"

"Shampoo not even muss hair" the Chinese girl admitted. "Guard half asleep. Easy catch. If all like this we not have any problems." Folding her legs under her she sat, watching their captive. "You mean what say about Akane?"

"I have never lied about family" Tatewaki answered. "When she comes to her senses, I would be delighted to attend your wedding. Will you both wear dresses, or some different combination."

"Shampoo wear dress. Akane better wear dress, else Shampoo angry. Think Akane beautiful in nice dress."

"As are you. In this at least we agree. Ah, our friend has woken." He leaned over the man, pinching his nose sharply.

"Ah, what.. Who... Oh no."

"Oh yes" Tatewaki corrected. "We are in need of a little information. You will supply it quickly. Or I shall be forced to take the most drastic of measures. Quite inhumane I assure you, nothing you would wish to experience."

"Try your best boy. I was in the special forces. Nothing you can do is worse than their training."

"Very well. I shall return in a few minutes. If your still alive, we shall talk again. Shampoo? I trust your well aware of what to do?"

"Yes" Shampoo agreed, several odd kitchen objects appearing in her hands. "First start ears, then eyes, nose..."

"WAIT" the guard gasped. "What do you want to know? Anything, just get that egg whisk away from my nose. Please."

"Very well" Tatewaki agreed, turning back to his prisoner. "Shampoo, perhaps later. There will always be time."

"You never fun. Always tell Shampoo do this, don't do this." She moved the whisk closer to the guard. "Lie. Then Shampoo get use this. Bet can't take all."

"Shampoo" Tatewaki growled. "You left the last one holding his own brain. Now how are we supposed to get information if you keep killing these guards? Sit down and wait. If he lies, he is yours." Tatewaki waited until Shampoo settled back on her feet, looking for all the innocent young maiden, other then the whisk she kept spinning on one fingertip. "Now" he asked, turning his attention back on the guard. "Where are they holding the reporter and her camera woman. They arrived this afternoon, their vehicle is still in the parking lot. Where are they?"

"Doctor Son takes his experiments to sub level eleven. High security cells. I don't have the codes. I've only been down there twice. It's the truth."

"And when he has finished with them?"

"His rose garden. He.. He grinds up his failures, they go to his rose garden. I don't know anymore. Honest."

"Interesting. Shampoo, he is yours." Tatewaki walked away, ignoring the strange noise the guard made before Shampoo stepped to his side. "You must tell me some day where you hide all those strange devices" he told her later. "Your dress is form fitting, there are no pockets."

"You not know?" Shampoo asked. "Is simple. Dress magical. Watch." She reached towards her hip. As Tatewaki watched, her hand vanished into her dress up to her elbow. When she brought out her hand again it held a rather small green stone. "I give this Akane wedding day. Emerald. Been in family millennium. Think she like?"

"Very much. I was unaware of your abilities. Could you perhaps hide a living being in there?"

"Moose cloth could" Shampoo admitted. "Shampoo cloth different. You think Shampoo hide Akane, Miss Yano in dress. Could fit, maybe. If take out few things. Only die inside. No air breath. Only white cloth have air. Sorry."

Tatewaki moved his hand close to the place Shampoo's hand had entered. "Is anyone able to reach into this dress?"

"Only wearer" Shampoo admitted. "You want wear dress? Shampoo not mind. Magical cloth form fit anyone."

He pulled his hand back. "No, I do not think I would like to dress as a woman again. Even should I desire too, you would be naked. That would not be correct."

"Silly man. Shampoo wear underclothing. Not like Nabiki."

"Nabiki... How did you know?"

"Shampoo help with wash when Kasumi ill. Notice missing clothing. Ask. Nabiki tell. No big deal."

"I see. I shall have to speak with my wife, about the propriety of... things. Have you an idea how we should enter this building without being seen?"

"Easy." Shampoo's hand vanished again, returning not with a gem this time , but a guard's uniform. This she handed to Tatewaki, pulling a second uniform out for herself. "This maybe work?"

"I would think so. Yet why is your rank higher than mine?"

Shampoo held up the blouse, pointing out its shape to the surprised man. "Maybe Tatewaki want try wear woman uniform anyway? No? Not think so. We hurry. Take time find Akane. Maybe too long."

Deep under the building Akane winced as she heard another low groan come from her companion. Though she couldn't see what was happening, Doctor Son's words gave her imagination a great deal to work with. That and the fact Akane's own clothing was missing. He had been doing something to Yano Mina for several hours. Only in the last fifteen minutes or so had the reporter made a single Suond. Akane envied the woman her strength. In the meantime she'd managed to weaken one of the straps holding her right hand. Now if she only... With a slow stretching like cold taffy the leather strap pulled apart, its tearing Suond covered by the whirr of some kind of machine.

With one hand free Akane quickly released her remaining straps. Rolling off the stone table she'd been bound to Akane swung a hard kick at the shadow of Doctor Son, her foot parting the hospital curtain like tissue paper. Through she only managed a grazing impact Son dropped the device in his hand, turning to face his attacker.

"You? How. You had enough" whatever else he had to say was lost as Akane's fist found his jaw. It shattered with a deep thump, followed moments later by an even deeper, melon like thump as Son's head hit the opposite wall.

"Mina" Akane yelled as she saw the body laid in a stone table the twin of her own. She gasped at what she saw before her, barely keeping her stomach's contents in at the sight. Bracing herself she pulled a drip of some kind from the woman's arm, then released her from her bonds. Taking a breath to steady her nerves she then lifted the blood covered body onto her own naked back. In seconds she was running down a corridor. Mina needed medical care, serious medical care and Akane wasn't about to let her new friend die because she couldn't find it in time. She owed the woman her life. At least twice.

_Chapter Twenty_

"You have proven to be quite correct yet again" Tatewaki observed as the last guard slid bonelessly off his blade. They were now at sub-level ten, an immensely deep place for a research hospital. Especially one supposable specializing in Psychotherapy. "These are nothing more than hired thugs. The elevator?"

"To right" Shampoo answered. She held out a bright red card to Tatewaki. "Think maybe this open doors?"

Accepting her offering Tatewaki turned it over in his hand. "Perhaps. If not, it will matter little. Still we shall try. Please follow me."

"No gentleman" Shampoo huffed, her arms on her hips. "Lady go first. Always."

"Should any injury occur to you Shampoo, my dear sweet sister-in-law Akane will have my heart for her dinner. After me, please?"

A smile flitted across the Chinese woman's face. "Think so? Maybe so. You lead." She waited for her Japanese partner to move past her before following.

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Akane had made it to sub-level eleven, having only had to kill one guard so far. The rest were in various stages of damage. They would live, but they would not be comfortable for a very long time. Her burden, the reporter Yano Mina, proved to be much heavier than she looked. Akane finally slid her unconscious burden onto a sofa. There were guards ahead, guards she could not deal with under the burden of her charge. "Your what" she asked the unresponsive woman. "A robot? No, you can't be. Robots don't have blood, and that." She touched a rivulet of red coming from the reporters torso, from its taste and smell is blood your losing."

She had no idea of the weight of nano-machines that the now dead Doctor Son had pumped into her companions body. Especially her now distended stomach. Turning away from Yano's unconscious form she dropped the borrowed lab coat and strode boldly up to the guards. After all, what had they to fear? She hadn't even a stitch of clothing on, much less any weapon. These guards were proving to be extremely stupid.

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

In the elevator Tatewaki was barely holding his anger as he held Shampoo close to himself. Blood flowed freely from her right shoulder, from where some guard with a sniper rifle had shot her from behind. They had just been entering the elevator, its mechanical noise had masked the cowards sounds. It had not masked the cleaver that Shampoo had sent his way even as she fell. "Had I been a gentleman" he growled. "You would not have been harmed."

"Is small wound. Will heal" Shampoo replied as her left hand came from somewhere within her dress, a medical kit held in delicately manicured nails. "Can fix?"

"I'll try" he agreed, breaking open her small kit. "Why doesn't all this weight keep you trapped on the ground. Please turn around, I must lower your dress and it would be unseemly for me to view what only Akane has the right to enjoy."

"Magic. All weight still there. Only held great magic stone. Stone in China. It take - ow."

Having pulled her dress down enough to reach the wound Tatewaki was inspecting the wound carefully. It was, as doctors would term it, a through and through. A clean hole that touched no critical part of Shampoo's body. "You are lucky. A breath upwards and you would have a broken collar bone. It must still be bruised from the concussion. A moment, then I will start this machine again."

"Akane mad you I bet" she gasped as antiseptic burned through her wound. "Have heart supper."

"That I will deal with, when the time comes." He pulled her dress back up, helping her set it back into place from behind. "It is good that you were not a cat at the time, that wound would have killed you." He reached over, pushing a button on their elevator. An instant later it continued down to the next level.

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

[

At sub-level eleven Akane spun around when the elevator doors opened, ready to fight whomever or whatever came out. It was with delightful surprise that she faced her sisters husband, and her.. She had to admit the feelings inside now, her love. "Shampoo" she cried, throwing herself into the wounded Chinese woman's arms.

Tatewaki, always the gentleman (when it suited him) stepped past the two women. Once he would have fainted from the sight of two lovely, and one very unclothed women. Years of blissful marriage to Nibiki had cured him of that and, in any case, Mrs Yano was obviously in near critical condition. Kneeling beside the badly used woman he studied her wounds.

"So" he whispered, ignoring the two behind him as he realized what Doctor Son had been trying to create. "And so." Gently taking off his hakama he wrapped the still body, careful to cover her worst wounds. His hakama would be ruined, was already ruined from the blood seeping through it, however Mrs Yano had been of great help to his family. A service he could not ignore. "Akane" he called as he lifted the limp, but still breathing woman. "You will guard, with me. Shampoo, I must ask you to carry Mrs Yano if you can. She is surprisingly heavy. Her needs are great. Her time little." Turning he handed his delicate package to the Chinese woman, unsurprised by the ease with which she accepted her burden. Even with her injury. Tonight, in many ways Shampoo had proved the fullness of his misunderstanding of her true self. "Akane. A guard's clothing will fit you. Less you wish to remain as you are?"

"We haven't the time" Akane decided quickly as she stepped into the still open elevator. "You have a car?"

"We walk" Shampoo admitted as she stood, discreetly, between Akane and Tatewaki. "You have suggestion?"

"Mrs. Yano's car, but we haven't any keys" Akane admitted. "Tatewaki?"

"I will deal with our difficulty. I assure you of that" he answered, watching the numbers in front of him change as if it were the most important thing in his universe. Nabiki would call him a pervert for allowing her sister to run around naked, pervert then he must be. That however, did not mean he had to stare at her. After all, the polished chrome metal in front of him allowed sufficient vantage for viewing. One Shampoo seemed not to notice, or not to care. She had turned her attention to Mrs Yano's wounds. From what Chinese Tatewaki knew, she was more than slightly angry with whomever had caused such grievous injuries, and men in general. '_I would not wish to be her enemy now_' he thought as the elevator slowed. '_Nor in any future._'

With a gentle sway the elevator finally stopped, there was a soft chime and the doors slid open. Before them, standing ready stood three or four dozen guards. Sometime later one of the survivors would admit to the police that they should have called in the reserves immediately. But it had only been one man, a wounded Chinese girl holding an unconscious woman, and a naked girl. How could they possible win against such overwhelming odds?

Tatewaki quickly drove the liberated Mercedes at breakneck speed while Shampoo, and a now clothed Akane did their best to keep Mrs Yano from regaining consciousness again. She had, once, as they started the car. His ears still rang from her screams of pain. Though the man who had caused such suffering was now dead, Tatewaki vowed that he would find the mans employer and repay him in such coin as he deserved. Even if, as he much suspected, that man was his own grandfather.

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

Hours had passed since their arrival at the same hospital that had treated Kasumi after her suicide attempt. Time in which Nabiki had brought Akane new clothing from home. Time in which Tatewaki and Shampoo had dealt with the police most gently, the press much less so. Now the doctor had arrive to bear his own news, good or ill. Surprisingly it was the same doctor who had attended Kasumi some time ago. "Your family seems to have fallen upon ill times" he said in greeting, having already recognized those who awaited his words. "She will live" he held up his hands to stop their questions. "But she will be scarred. Her face will heal with no mark of what was done to her, but the rest of her body." He shook his head. "That anyone would do such a thing to any woman. Especially such a beautiful one as her. Some we can deal with, some we cannot. Much we could not remove without killing her. Whatever they are they have already invaded certain critical organs. Most especially her brain. Her scars will be tiny, but they will remain always. The one who did this?"

"Very dead" Akane answered. There was venom in her voice. Venom enough to burn through armor plating. She stood, started to take a step forward then stopped. "One of your own kind" she whispered, her voice nearly death itself so cold was the emotion behind it. "A psychologist."

"Then he cursed himself" the doctor responded, apparently ignoring her hate. After all, he experienced worse every day, though in truth her voice had his soul screaming to run. Run and never stop running. "Whatever was done to him. By whomever. Death was not enough. It could never be enough." He glanced at his watch. "She will be awake by now. Five minutes. No more. Tomorrow you may visit longer I should think. Whom should I call if anything is needed?"

"One. Two of us here all time" Shampoo answered. "All time." She stepped carefully around the doctor, following her friends to the lady reporters room.

Mina opened her eyes as the door opened, looking out from under a tent created by sheets in order to keep her skin from any unneeded pressure. There was no fear in her eyes, only the dull look of cotton-like pain that modern medicine allowed. "Akane. You are well?" she asked through battered lips.

"Better than you. Son. He started on you first." Akane admitted. "I do not think I could have kept from screaming, if he had done to me what he did to you."

"It was not because I did not want to" Mina admitted. "I did not wish to frighten you. Tatewaki, Nabiki, Shampoo. It is good to see you again. Nabiki, your father?"

"Is with Kasumi" Nabiki answered. "She is still very weak. It would be a mistake to leave her alone."

"So truth." Mina agreed. "It was his words that helped me. When the pain was great. When it was great I would think of his words and take heart. Tell him that. Tell him I owe him a debt, though I cannot ever pay it."

"You will scar, the Doctor says" Tatewaki admitted. As always his way was the truth. Blunt yes. But quick.

"Then I must withdraw from the Mrs Nippon contest" Mina moaned. "And I looked so good in a bikini." She managed a smile at her own little joke, though no one else did. "I understand that I now hold no secrets from you Tatewaki. Nor does Akane. So tell me, which of us is prettier?"

"Nabiki" he answered quickly. That did bring a soft laugh from his wife.

"Truth husband" the black haired woman demanded. "She asked an honest question. Give her honesty, she deserves it."

"I would have to say you are both equal" he admitted. "Though I much prefer my Nabiki. Truth though is this Mrs. Yano. You are both of a kind to tear at any mans heart."

"Or woman" Shampoo added. "Time go. Mina need sleep. Akane and Shampoo stay. You need sleep." She pushed, gently, against Tatewaki's chest. "Beside. Clothing all bloody. Someone may mistake for doctor."

"Tomorrow" Mina agreed. "I am very tired. More than I have been in some time. And... thank you all." Her eyes slowly closed as she spoke, her breathing soon slipping into a regular pattern that indicated a deep, healing sleep. All five quietly filed out of the room.

"It was my grandfather" Tatewaki admitted as they returned to the waiting room. "I will deal with him, he has been a stain on my honor much too long."

"Your sister too" Akane added. "You can't take them both on, not alone. Give our people time to heal. Give them time to think we don't know, or can't touch them. Then we strike."

"Two week" Shampoo agreed. "Give two week. Not right make war without all forces."

"Two weeks then" Tatewaki agreed. "Then this matter ends. Forever."

"And Ranko?" Nabiki asked.

"Ranko" Akane repeated. "She is. Ranko..." Akane shook her head. "She is not. I do not know how she was defeated, but her mind is gone. It will take a great deal to return her to anything like what she was, if ever. I do not believe that it would be right to even try. She should be allowed to sleep in peace. Forever."

"And we do owe her a lot" Nabiki agreed. "We can't turn our backs on her. Maybe Nodoka, her mother, might be the right choice."

"Nodoka?" Akane asked. "Why she'd have her gutted in a moment. Remember her visits? Genma and Ranma were to be manly men. As I last recall, Ranko is anything but a manly man."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. We are friends. I will ask her tomorrow" Nabiki decided. "Life has become too complicated. First we lost Ranma, then Doctor Ono Tofu, which almost cost us Kasumi. And now our new friend Mrs Yano. Even when Ranma was living with us things were never this dire. I think it is time we started down new paths, because the ones we are on are not good enough. Not now."

"That's awful profound sister of mine" Akane laughed. "I thought you were just in it for the yen."

Nabiki smiled. "Sister dear. Yen has no worth when one is dead. Should this adventure continue, soon we will all be with our ancestors. Though I do not, unlike you, much fear death. I have no desire to welcome him into my arms before I am ready."

"You should have been a Miko" Akane admitted. "You have the mind for it."

Strangely, her sister didn't snap back with some quick retort. Instead she seemed to think. "I wanted" she finally admitted. "But father needed us. Then I learned the power of money. Was corrupted by its power. No sister. A Miko I wish I could have been, would have been in another life. But I would have made a poor Miko at best in this life. Better our lives the way they are, than the way they could have been. Now Tatewaki and I are going home to help father with Kasumi. He must be exhausted. We will try to return at sunrise. And Shampoo."

Hearing her name the Chinese woman looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Yes?"

"Remember my sister is a maiden. And will remain one, until your wedding night." With that last remark Nabiki and her husband walked away.

"What she think" Shampoo asked a few minutes later, when she and Akane were again alone. "Shampoo only Akane's friend."

"Not anymore" Akane admitted with the relief her eariler decision had allowed. "Not... anymore. Wake me in two hours. Please?" She leaned back in her chair, soon falling asleep. while Shampoo sat stunned, her mouth open as she stared at Akane's sleeping form. It was a very beautiful form the Chinese girl knew.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

In Tokyo two men were meeting. "I warned you about her" an older man growled. There was anger in his voice. "We have all we need, yet you allowed her to be touched. By that filth. And now scarred?"

"I allowed nothing" his younger companion snapped back. "You had me tracking down the leak. You took me off her trail. I don't deny responsibility, but if your going to lay blame. Lay it equally. She is just a reporter, even if you do have a crush on her."

"And married" the older man sighed. "Yes, I pulled you off to find our leak. I knew something could happen but this!" He visibly shuddered. "The man was inserting silicon chips into her body. Nanomachines. If he'd had enough time she may not have survived at all. Only this young girl managed to save her. Now we have to cover her murdering a well known, prominent doctor. And so much damage."

"That is the least of our problems" the younger man answered. Holding up a report he dropped it on his superiors desk. "They have reduced their forces, concentrating on one tunnel. It won't be long before they breach the chamber. If this thing is what we think it is. If anyone survived after so long."

"We cannot allow them such power" his mentor agreed. "What will it take to destroy it."

"Tanks, artillery" his prodigy admitted. "From what we know. That might kill it, unless it has power. Then. Should it have power. Should it be aware. Nothing will harm it. At least nothing we have."

"There is the American military"

"They would want to keep it to themselves. It would further destabilize our world. But yes, if we must. I will arranged a raid. As soon as there is any indication that they have breached the chamber, we will attack. With luck we can destroy them before they gain control. Otherwise, it will have to be the American's."

"About the leak?"

"It is Haraku, which surprised me. I suspected one of the women. It is their pattern after all."

"Does he know you even suspect him?"

"No sir. In fact I have had leaked to him that we know there is a leak, and that it is believed that one of our two ladies is the responsible party. He um.. He was warned him that, should one or both disappear, to not worry. If we couldn't determine which one was responsible, we would simply terminate both."

"Um" the older man grunted. "You will take my place I think. When I am done here. And the women?"

"Are in a safehouse now sir. They believe that an assassin has been hired to kill one of them, but not knowing which was targeted they are both protected. I used something from their common past, when they were agents. A jilted, and very rich boyfriend. This could have applied to either. I believe that they are currently sharing notes, quite determined to discover who hired this imaginary assassin, then to deal with him." He smiled. "I have learned of late sir, to never underestimate the moral strength of a woman. Tomorrow when neither show up, I am certain that Haraku will assume they have been dealt with and that he is quite safe to continue with his spying."

"You were right my friend. It is time that you stepped off the streets. I would not have thought of such a devious scheme. But will he believe this leak?"

"It has proven itself to him many times before. I cannot see why he would suddenly distrust a source that he knows is good."

"Is this source reliable?"

"Sir. My sister is more reliable than I am."

"Your sister? You are the clever man. Very well. Insure that nothing further happens to Mrs Yano. She and the Tendo family are your primary responsibility now. Until this is over. It is unfortunate that we have lost the good doctor. He would have been useful now."

"Thank you sir."

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

Four days after that meeting Akane found her father sitting, staring at the family pond. He was in his memories she knew, having found him this way many times. As she approached he held up his right hand, a signal for her to stop, to listen.

"I have been a poor father" Suon Tendo told her, while still staring at the pond. "You mother will not be happy with my actions. Nor, looking back at them, am I. I made many mistakes it seems. Mistakes that forced you three into paths not of you wanting. Akane. Had I been aware, instead of living in a fantasy world, I would have recognized you for what you are. You never brought a boy home. You never spoke of one, other than in passing. Yet when Ranma and his father arrived I tried to force you into a marriage that I wanted. For this I am greatly sorrowful.

Akana moved quietly, settling down beside her father. "I did fall in love with Ranma" she reminded him gently.

"With Ranko. Never with Ranma" her father corrected. "I have two daughters with thoughts of family, one daughter who is Yuri. It is base of me to attempt to force this daughter down a path not meant for her. I wish you to know that I much approve of Shampoo."

"You'd be happier if she were Japanese. Wouldn't you" Akane asked. "Or say, Mrs. Yano?"

"I will not lie daughter. Yes, I would be much happier. That though has no bearing upon my decision. It is your happiness that is important. Not mine. What I have to tell you now is important. One of those things a parent tells their child, hoping against hope that they will listen. One of the many things an intelligent person learns as they age is this. Ones mind, ones body, these do not rule to whom ones heart opens. To attempt to force ones heart away from the light it truly needs is to savage the soul, leaving it lifeless. This I will not do. Akane. In truth I wished that you would marry a man, have children, and grandchildren. This will not happen. I am now at peace with this. Nabiki has her husband, Kasumi had the good doctor, who has left us. It is my hope, and my final responsibility to help her heal. It is my hope, as it is all parents who truly love their children, that she will find another. Though in truth ones first love is always ones deepest. I will leave this place to you and Shampoo, when I pass. It will be in the best of hands."

"In my hands? But father. Kasumi, Nabiki?"

"Your sister Nabiki has all the gold one could ever want Akane. For Kasumi..." Suon stopped talking, staring again at the great stone that stood within the ponds boundaries. "She is stronger than any of us. Should she never find another, I believe that she will happily spend the rest of her life here, tending to you and Shampoo. Finding her own joy withing the love you two share. Although I wish for the best, I truly believe that this wound to her soul is mortal. Her heart, her soul, all that she is was given to good Doctor Tofu. Unlike most of us, she had no intention of finding another. He was her soul mate, as much as your mother was mine. In all honesty, I do not expect her to heal. Though I will do all within my abilities to heal her."

Akane went silent. She had never in her short life experienced this side of her father. A side she much wished had been there as she grew up. It would have been a different life with such a strong, well centered father. Rather than the constantly toppling stack of emotions she'd known until now. This then was what her mother had fallen in love with. This then was what had brought the Nine Channel News reporter into their lives. That he could draw close even one such as she. Leaning against her fathers strong arm she felt much like a little child, leaning against the strength of her father for protection. For guidance. "I love you father" she whispered.

"As I love all three of you" he answered. "And will love Shampoo, as I do Kuno."

For some time they sat quietly as the sun rose, until Akane slowly lifted herself from her fathers strength. "Breakfast will be cold now" she admitted. "I came to tell you it was ready."

Her father laughed, swinging his arm around to pull her close to him again. "Better a cold breakfast, than a lost chance to talk with my daughter." His body shook as he laughed again. "Thinking of your mother" he suddenly admitted. "And the many cold breakfasts we ate before Kasumi came into our lives. Well my daughter. Brace up. Kasumi grows stronger, Nabiki is soon to grant you a niece or nephew and Shampoo will be here this evening. We've a full day before us, and students due within the hour. Come Akane, we must hurry now." He stood, lifting Akane as he did with a show of strength she hadn't felt since she had learned to walk. Together they returned to their home, and the waiting cold meal.

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

Less than three hundred meters East of the Tendo Home, two hundred below the surface dozens of workers labored with nothing more than the most basic of tools. A woman watched then work, noting with satisfaction that all were throwing their entire efforts into the project. Gutting that slacker had proven quite effective she decided. "How much longer" the black clad woman demanded.

A man, the gang foreman by his jackets insignia, stopped what he was doing to answer that question. "Great Lady. Less than three days now."

"And those sonic readings?"

"As your father suspected, there are people alive within the cavern" he answered. "Seven to be exact. As far as our equipment is able to determine it is the ship your father expected to find."

"Then it is time to begin the distraction events. I will return in three days" she warned. "You will have access by then, or I will know the why."

"Yes Great Lady" replied, bowing as she turned to leave. Angering that one was certain death. Certain most painful death. As many had already discovered. There was also something odd about Black Rose now. She seemed to shift, to flow in ways no human could. That knowledge alone frightened him.

_Chapter Thirty_

Within the Tendo home that afternoon life was slowly returning to some semblance of normal. "Will Kasumi be joining us father" Akane asked as she gather dishes to set their table.

"She did express such a desire" her father admitted. "If you will complete your setting, I will bring her here. It is time she experienced normal life again."

"Normal?" Akane asked with a laugh. "I am the one doing the cooking. Remember?"

Her father joined her laughter. "Try not to poison her. She is still weak remember."

"I will remember father" the young woman agreed. Gathering an extra setting she went about her household duty. Full classes would resume tomorrow, there were several promising students in her intermediate class. She was thinking about them when she heard her fathers cry of anguish, followed by the heavy sound of a body falling. Dropping her plates to the low table she hurried to Kasumi's room, to find her father laying on the floor, a dart in his arm even while he stared out the window. Following his gaze she was stunned to see the Black Rose leaping away. Kasumi's unconscious form held tightly within her arms.

"Go" her father ordered. "It is only a paralyzing dart, I will recover soon and follow."

Admitting to herself her father would know these things Akane threw off her apron, charging out her sisters second floor window after the Black Rose, and her sister Kasumi.

"First the elders. Then you Akane" cried Black Rose as she spotted the young woman advancing. Turning she made an incredible leap to the next buildings rooftop. Akane easily followed. Their chase went deep into the now abandoned section of their city. As fast as Akane was, somehow the madwoman managed to remain two steps ahead of her. Even Akane's young body couldn't keep up with the mad woman's inhuman energy. '_It is truly as if she were not human, as if she were supernatural_' the girl thought. She was just about to surrender to her own exhaustion when a red streak slammed into her prey. Akane barely had the energy to catch her falling sisters body, taking the near bone crushing impact as they struck a concrete sidewalk several stories below.

"Shampoo?" Akane gasped, even as she cradled her poor sisters head. It had to be Shampoo, there wasn't anyone else. Looking up she watched as two forms battled high above her. For a moment she wondered, until wonder slowly changed into disbelief. Black Rose's opponent was much too small to be Shampoo, was smaller than Akane herself. "Ranko" she gasped. "But how?" Even as she asked that question the battle moved beyond her sight. "Best to get sister home and safety" she decided.

Standing Akane gasped in pain. At least one rib was shattered, not cracked, shattered. She could feel its parts move within her chest. "Brace up" she commanded herself. "Kasumi needs you." Kneeling against the pain she cradled her older sister, stood slowly, then began the long run home. Every movement was agony as her splintered rib moved, cutting deeper into her chest muscle. Even a martial artist of her level had limits, limits Akane discovered as blinding pain suddenly overwhelmed her. She barely managed to protect her sister as she feel to the street again, now unconsciousness herself.

To wake in her own bed, Shampoo gently wiping her brow with a cool damp rag. "Kasumi?"

"Sister in bed. Large knot on head. Will heal. Cologne with her. She safe" the Chinese woman informed her. "Cologne find you first. I, your father arrive soon after. You know Ranko still battle Black Rose?"

"No" Akane admitted. "I don't doubt it though, those two are inhuman. But how did Ranko get here anyway."

"Not know. Maybe ask later. When fight over. Police come. Take statement. Leave. Father buy dinner from Ukyo. Still warm. Want?"

"No thank you." Akane tried to sit up, only to be shoved back down by a firm Shampoo.

"No move" Shampoo ordered. "Akane hurt bad. Cologne fix. Still need two day heal fully. Move before, maybe crippled for life."

"But my classes..."

"I teach class until Akane healthy. Let boys ogle new girl body. Beside, I show more than you." She smiled, her fingers tracing Akane's cheek. "I never leave you again. Ever."

Akane managed a soft chuckle. "Ranma said that once" she warned.

"Shampoo not foolish boy. Shampoo know why heart open. Not fool turn away from light." She leaned forward, her face very close to the black haired Japanese girls. "Shampoo want do this long time" she whispered, moving again until their lips finally met.

It was very late when a ragged knock came to the Tendo garden gate. Awake, Suon Tendo answered the hail. Opening his gate he was somehow unsurprised to find Ranko standing there. Or, more exactly leaning. She looked up into Suon's eyes, blood dripping from several wounds. "I... remembered" she managed through ruined lips. Slowly she lifted her left arm, showing Suon what she held. "I have plucked the Black Rose" she explained. "Please tell Akane she is forever free of that one. And I."

Suon swallowed. What the even now innocent looking woman held in her battered hand was unbelievable. Nothing he knew of her, or the man hidden behind those womans eyes would prepare him for this. "Come in" he suddenly said, moving away from his gate to allow her entry.

Ranko lowered her arm, still holding her burden. For some time she stared at the pond beyond Suon Tendo. Stared, and seemed to be remembering. Finally she shook her head no, her blood caked pigtail flopping sadly. "In another life" she whispered. "My time is over Suon Tendo. I have kept my part of the bargain. Tell Kasumi that she is truly free now" She smiled as well as her torn lips allowed. Then in a rising pillar of silver flakes, seemed to evaporate before the mans eyes. Her burden vanishing with her.

With her departure Suon's heart seemed to crack. She had remembered, in remembering had not only broken out of a prison meant to hold her, but saved two of his daughters lives. Saved them at such a cost only the most honorable could hope to give. But what debt was she.. He talking about. There had never been a debt between their families. Certainly not one of this caliber. Looking up into the sky, tears slowly drifting from his eyes he almost thought that he could catch a last glimpse of that silver fountain. "You will be remembered" he husked. "Remembered by my family. Forever." Gently closing his gate he went to explain to Cologne what had just happened. His daughters, and Shampoo though. They could have this night in peace. They would be told in the morning, when his heart no longer bled tears.

Even as Ranko vanished from the Tendo compound Yano Mina sat up in her hospital bed, ignoring the aching pain her body sent at such movement. Light filled the room, a gentle, soft, silver glow. A figure floated in front of her, silver in color, ghostly in shape, still obviously the woman she knew as Ranko. "The Black Rose shadow is past. I have paid my debt to you" the figures ghostly voice said. "Now it is time that you paid yours to her." As suddenly as the figure appeared it vanished, leaving the reporter alone in her room.

"So the shadow is gone" the Mina gasped. "Black Rose no longer exists. But Kodachi still does. She will be angry at such a loss. To lose ones madness, would that not make one angry enough to kill?" She moved slowly, leaving her bed. "She can't have attacked so soon, it will take hours for her to regain enough strength. They will need me then." A few minutes later she too had vanished, only by way of the rooms window in her case. It would be over three hours before the night nurse came in to discover Mrs Yano missing, and raise the alarm.

_Chapter Thirty-One_

Sometime the next morning a woman regained consciousness. In her laboratory, somewhere near Tokyo the woman known as Kodachi woke in pain. She found that she was lying on the cold floor of her laboratory. Her body felt as though her soul had been ripped from it, and as she opened her dark eyes she realized she was laying in a pool of her own vomit. How long she asked herself, even as she struggled to move. Her body though failed her, her strength gone. Her last memory was of working on a new viral treatment. One that showed extreme promise of countering the Jusinko Pool curse on her current subject. Beyond that nothing. '_The virus' _she realized, fear flooding her rubbery body with strength. Slowly she pushed herself away from the pool of filth, pushed herself into cleaner air. As she did so a shard of glass came into her vision. Tainted soft blue, it had once held the virus she had created. "But how?"

Her voice finally woke someone. Sitting frozen in a chair high above Kodachi a frail looking woman leaned over a consol, triggering a microphone. "I had hoped you would die Mistress" a voice announced. "As you killed my sister. Your virus was effective. I no longer turn into a pig when I shower in cold water. For that I thank you. Only that."

"Hima" Kodachi gasped, realizing who had to have betrayed her. "My brother will kill you slowly for harming me."

Her answer was first a soft cough. "Your madness already has killed me Mistress. Your virus was too effective. It split your madness away, it released the true Black Rose. In doing so that evil took revenge upon me. Fear not my Mistress, I will soon join my sister."

"At least open the door. Let me out of here. I beg you."

Hima laughed softly, her laughter changing into a racking cough for a moment. "As many have begged you before? Yet still, you are no longer mad my Mistress. For that, to face all the evil you have done. Yes I would release you. However I am blind. Your madness first took my eyes with it, that it could see I guess. I cannot open the doors, I can't select the correct key code. It also took some of my memory."

"Hima. Your sister. I killed her? No. Yes, I did. How could I be that evil. I liked your sister. She was loyal, she honestly tried." Kodachi suddenly started crying. "Mad. I was mad." A great sob racked her body before she could speak again. "Sata was in love with me. Wasn't she"

"Yes, she was" Hima admitted. "Yet your madness would allow you only this Ranma, whom you have also destroyed." There was silence for a moment or two. "Ranko is dead. With her went Ranma. All you have striven for is ashes. Now I too die Kodachi. In this at least know my death is not on your hands, but your madness."

"Hima... HIMA!" the helpless woman yelled.

"Yes?"

"On the consul. Beside the microphone. There is a square box. Can you find it?"

"Yes, it moves."

"Lift it. There is a key underneath. Turn it to the left. Please?"

"Why? Will this release you."

"Hima." Kodachi swallowed, tasting bile. "Hima. It arms the self destruct sequence."

Time passed. Kodachi was about to give up hope when she heard the speaker crackle again. "It is armed. Now what?"

"You are sitting at the consol.?"

"Yes, I cannot stand. It appears that my lower spine is damaged. At least in this there is no pain."

"Your right knee, beside it, there is a large button. Push it Hima. Push it and send me to Sata. Send me to her to face her wrath. Her justice. I beg of you this one last thing."

Eternity seemed to pass before an alarm sounded. Kodachi smiled. There was no way anyone could reach her before the ten tons of high explosives directly beneath her reduced this place to rubble. "Hima?" she called. "Hima?" There was no answer. Drawing her bodies last reserves Kodachi managed to roll over, bringing her sight upon the great clear glass that separated her control room from the testing chamber where she now lay. Hima she realized, could not answer her. Lifeless, her assistants body lay over the control consul. "Thank you Hima" Kuno Kodachi whispered. For the first time in too long to know, she was truly grateful to another. Five minutes later a massive underground explosion reduced the entire complex to a depression in the ground, and everyone still within to dust.

It had been West of Tokyo.

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

"...that the large underground explosion near Tokyo was an either old American bomb from the war, or more likely an old forgotten stockpile of our own weapons. Currently our self defense forces and the American army are investigating to be certain there are no more such explosives remaining. Please remain as far from the area as you can until the all clear is given. This is Mina Yano, Nine Channel News."

Mina relaxed as the camera's red light shut off. It was the next morning, and only now was enough information available to make an informed report to her viewers. Kuno Kodachi had not attacked the Tendo compound by sunrise, thus allowing her to return to work. Where was the woman she wondered, ignoring her bodies messages of pain. Where could she be. When would she attack.

"Hospital called" her director informed her through the earpiece she wore. "Your doctor is extremely angry you left suddenly. He demands that you return."

Mina looked up at the directors booth. "You need me, he needs me, my husband needs me" she answered, knowing one of the studio microphones would pick up her voice and send it to him. "My husband is in America, the doctor only wants me to rest. You want me to work. I would rather work." She smiled to the booth. "Of course, you do have to pay me if I am in hospital. For injuries received on the job, as these are." He wasn't a penny pincher she knew, but he'd rather have her here than in a bed. She was already too popular to miss work if she did not have too.

"All right. But if the pain gets to be too much, you will tell me. When you do, its back to the hospital. Understand?"

"I understand. Now I must work." With the help of her secretary she stood, waved to the booth and slowly made her way out of the studio. Old bomb, a forgotten buried weapons depot maybe. But that area belonged to the Kuno clan. Could there have been something under it? And where was Kodachi? It was unlike her to wait so long before striking. That worried Mina, it went against everything she had learned about the woman.

Everything.

_Chapter Thirty-Three _

Deep within a complex of centuries old buildings a Grandfather met with his grandson. His favorite grandson. "You are certain that your sister is dead?"

"Yes father" the black clad figure answered. "Security camera files show her lying on her laboratory floor until the explosion."

"Lying on the floor? Why would she be lying on the floor?"

"I do not know father. She appeared injured, or poisoned. She was talking to someone, her assistant we think. Unfortunately there is no audio with those cameras. Her lips were not often in the cameras field of view. We may never know what was said."

"Could this assistant have triggered the self destruct sequence?"

"That is a possibility father, but highly doubtful. Hima and her sister Sata were known to be blindly faithfully loyal to my sister. Nor was Hima aware any self destruct system existed, certainly not how to activate it. Sata has been dead over a week. No matter, Hima would never have activated such a system if her mistress was in danger. There were three other locations, all that had people in them where the system could have been activated."

"Humm. Then we were penetrated, at the cost of my only pure daughter. Find out who was responsible. Find them and bring them to me. I will exact payment for my daughters untimely death. And I will select one to replace her. One that you will train."

"If it is possible. It is not beyond reason that this was the act of a single person father. There were no survivors to interrogate. "

"Then kill his or her family when you find out who it was. Our project?"

"A handful of days father. Only a handful of days."

"I will expect you to take your sisters place. She was to be there upon the breaching. You will do so. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Not to my current knowledge father."

"Then go. Your duties are now plain. See to them and do not fail me as your sister did." He turned his back on his son, giving his attention to one of the two young girls waiting for him.

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

In the Tendo Compound, two days later Akane and her older sister were taking tea together. "I still wonder" Kasumi whispered as she accepted the tea Akane offered her. "Why Ranko said that I was free, and not you."

"Does it matter sister?" Akane asked. "She was near her end, possibly she miss-spoke. More though, I believe she much loved you. At least, as Ranko. As Ranko she spent much of her time with you that last year. Learning all a woman must know to be of use to her family. Ranma I fear, never really understood his heart." She sipped her own tea. "That last year, often I felt that Ranma was more comfortable as a woman than as a man. I had hoped that I was mistaken." She sipped her tea again, the action delicate. "I thought I loved him."

"And did you" her elder sister asked.

"No. Ranma was a challenge. As I learned long before we met. When challenged I tended not to think. We were great friends, there never was love between us. Though I would have married him."

"For Ranko."

Akane looked up, a knowing smile on her lips. "You know me better than I knew myself then sister. Yes, for Ranko. For that red headed ball of energy, I would have been Ranma's wife."

Kasumi smiled. Sipping her own tea. "There is Mrs Yano. She is much like Ranko" she reminded her youngest sister. "Perhaps she may be interested."

"I am no hentai, no pervert" Akane laughed. "Mrs. Yano has done much for use. More than one would suspect." She too smiled. "Perhaps, as you are now available, she has interest?"

Kasumi did not laugh in return. Instead she looked down at her hands, still pale from blood loss and her injury. "I am not like you sister. Women hold no interest to me. Doctor Tofu waits for me. When I pass on, from old age I hope, he will be waiting for me." She sat her cup of tea aside. "He has given his word. In sunlight, never again in darkness. There will be no other for me." Settling back down in her bed Kasumi looked to Akane's eyes. "I told no one. I ask you not to tell anyone. When I lay in the hospital, ready to die. He came to me. He said '_Wait for me. I will come to you in sunlight. Never shadow. When it is time._' So I shall wait."

"I will bring lunch, if you can stomach my cooking yet" Akanie replied, changing the subject.

"Your food, or Shampoo's" Kasumi asked, her emotions lightening.

"Mine. Shampoo is working late today. I can now make simple things. Like noodles." She stood, picking up her tray with the teapot.

"Then lunch. Please, leave the teapot? It is very good today."

Silently Akane left the teapot behind. Tea was one of her sisters greatest joys. That she asked for it to remain. _'She has much to think about_' the dark haired girl decided as she headed for their kitchen.

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

[_Self Defense Military Base_]

[_Outside Kyoto_]

Far South-West of Tokyo, just outside of Kyoto, General William Taft Parker of the United States Army stood beside his counterpart in the Japanese Defense Forces. "How close to breaching the containment area does your man put them tai-sho" he asked. Unlike the stereotypical American military officer, Parker wasn't a huge man. Nor did he smoke. He also treated tai-sho (General) Niigata Masahiko as an equal. In cases such as this, as a superior. It had made for smoother relations between the two's respective commands than had ever existed before.

"About nineteen hours. They encountered difficulties with their equipment." He hardly changed his facial expression, however Parker had been around him long enough to know he was much pleased. "A high pressure hydraulic fire. Very difficult. Your forces are at their ready?" the smaller, but much older officer asked.

"Behind yours, three hundred yards as you asked sir. Our air force is also at alert, currently orbiting two miles outside your own national defense fighters. There are six B-52's further out. Masahiko... They are armed with our newest smart cruise missiles. The tracking kind. Nuclear tipped cruise missiles. And the navy has a hydrogen tipped missile waiting."

"I understand. It is what must be done. Still. If at all possible, away from populated areas. Japan has tasted America's great wrath twice. I would prefer she not taste it again. Even though this problem is of our own making, it is the making of our grandfathers. Not our children."

"Don't worry. Though our president and most of our other career politicians may usually be world class idiots, I am quite certain that our pilots aren't. They have been instructed to wait until your forces have withdrawn, should they fail. And not fire at populated areas. Unless there is no other choice in their minds. I do not believe that our forces will fail, you have excellent weaponry."

"That is good of you to say my friend. When the attack begins, shall we watch from here, or the field?"

General Parker didn't even bother to consider their options. "From here my friend. A fast transport is waiting to take us there. There is no need to get underfoot of our men, and to be honest" he looked around as if to insure they were not being spied upon. "I'm no longer the young lieutenant I once was, with that foolish sense of immortality."

"Nor am I sadly I must admit. Then from here."

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

[

At Nine Channel News indications were that events were moving quickly, though exactly what those events were the young reporter wasn't certain. She was working in her office, her door locked to prevent bothersome visitors. She needed her concentration. Pulling out her workpad she began listing what she knew so far. First, someone had released Kodachi Kuno from her hospital imprisonment, replacing her with.. Who? Mina placed a question mark there. Whomever had been selected most certainly hadn't been a volunteer, of that she was certain. Doctor Tofu had died when his building had burned, or had he? No evidence of a body had been located in the rubble, yet she was well aware that at such high temperatures it was quite usual for no body to be located. Then the Tendo household had been attacked, with Kasumi Tendo apparently the main target. But why? Because of her connection with the now deceased doctor? Somehow that didn't make any sense.

At the same hospital Kodachi had been held in, both herself and Akane Tendo had been successfully defeated. Her own body invaded by things that even the thought of still brought shivers of fear to the black haired woman. Things that were still inside her, still doing... Something. She had traced ownership of the hospital to the government, not to the Kuno clan as she had expected. Had the mad doctor Son been working for the government, or worse the military? That investigation she decided could wait.

More importantly her own Avatar had destroyed the Black Rose Avatar, releasing it from her service. Yet Kodachi Kuno hadn't been attached to her avatar at the time, thus she would still be alive. Yet she had made no further move. That too made no sense. No sense unless Kodachi herself was dead. That might explain her avatar being on its own, but Mina's own avatar had existed for years away from her body, with a life of its own. Thus that too spread doubt regarding the Kuno woman's possible death.

Finally she opened a map of the city, tracing carefully her investigations carefully outlined data. An oval. An oval exactly 450 meters long by 100 meters wide, one tip ending unfinished where the Tendo family home existed. Why would Kuno Industries want a section of land of such odd dimensions? An oval, it made no sense. Could it really be a ship, as she had been told?

A whisper of wind warned her. Standing as if to gather more material Mina stepped away from her brilliantly lit desk, slipping into a combat stance almost immediately. "Who" she demanded.

A flash of reflected light off a pair of round glasses answered her. "You are currently not in any condition to meet me Mrs. Yano" Doctor Tofu's voice answered her. "Or should I say Ranma?"

That information startled the woman, causing her to hesitate. "How" she asked softly, slipping from her ready stance. This was their second such meeting after all.

"How did I know? Honestly, as with your own investigation. It was much guesswork. Finding which pieces fit how." He walked out into the open, stopping by her desk. One hand touched her map, a finger following the ovals outline. "Warship Number 111" he informed her. "Supposable broken up in 1943, it was an excellent bit of slight of hand by our grandfathers."

"I still do not understand. Nor have you answered my question fully."

"One step at a time then Mrs. Yano. I shall call you that, as I do not wish the Tendo family to know of what occurred to Ranma. Nor, I think, do you. At least not yet. What I am going to tell you, the full truth. All that I am allowed to speak of. This you must assure me that you will never repeat."

"I have no problem with that" Mrs. Yano agreed. "There are enough stories. Ignoring this one will cause me no difficulty. Though please try not to repeat too much what you have already told me."

"Very well. Warship Number 111 was to be the fourth of the Yamato class. In 1941 work stopped on her hull, in 1943 she was broken up for needed materials. This of course was a lie. She was broken up yes, but moved. Moved inland where she was hidden in an ancient volcanic cavern with her surviving sister ship. YUTANI. A cavern unsuspected by all but a single Shinto Temple. A cavern with a deep lake that sits beneath Nerima, which you once called home." He looked around, walking over to move a chair nearer to Mina's desk. "Sit please. This will take some small time."

Taking the seat behind her desk Mrs. Yano carefully studied her visitor. "I fail to see how one ancient warship, even were it to be fully fitted out and crewed, could invoke such actions as have occurred lately."

Finding a place of his own to sit, her visitor frowned. "Were it as you think. No, there might be some academic interest, yet even a fully ready ship would be useless against a single American Agies destroyer. What you have uncovered my old friend, is a ship not only of the twentieth century, but of the thirtieth century. Warship 111 was converted from a battleship, to an aircraft carrier then finally, upon her move, into a spaceship." He expected an outburst from that statement, yet Mrs. Yano, once known as Ranma Santomi, only sat waiting. "You have learned patience" he admitted.

"I have, as the American's put it, mellowed" she corrected. "You were saying?"

"Ah yes. YUTANI. As I told you. And warship 111. Both modified to accept alien technology. Turned into one great supership, larger even than their sister ships. These aliens, the American's called their probes Foo Fighters by the way, had come to make contact with our primitive race. Unlike the fictions one views on today's shows, there was no intended invasion. Their world was not dying, they had no interest in adding us to any Galactic Community. They had come simply because they had stumbled upon us. Apparently few intelligent species advance far enough to create radio waves. They picked up our transmissions from 1936 while wandering our outer solar system."

He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I've read their research materials Mrs. Yano. It seems that few reach the level of technology that we have today. Not while living with atomic weapons. Perhaps one in one million races survive to explore their solar system, to expand beyond that. Usually they destroy themselves in wars, or religious squabbles. Most often a combination of both. Returning to copper age or worse civilizations. That is, if nature doesn't do the job for them. By dropping a rather large rock or comet onto their planet. That, or releasing what we now call a super volcano. "

"I am not surprised" Mina agreed. "Since you have decided to be most truthful, how was it that this race allowed their technology to fall into our hands?"

"That was a stroke of luck Mrs. Yano, or the beginning of a nightmare. Somehow we convinced them that the United States was attacking us. Our society closely resembled their own, so closely that they easily fell into that lie. A few months of sending out remotely controlled probes easily convinced them that the United States had crushed England, and with their Russian allies were beginning to crush the more advanced nation of Germany. They arrived in late 1942. By the time they had begun exploring our war the American's were now the real aggressor."

Mina lifted her legs to her desks top, crossing them at the ankle. "How convenient for us. It doesn't seemed to have helped us one bit."

Her visitor nodded in agreement. "Most were in Hiroshima, interrogating prisoners of war when the American's dropped their first bomb. Even worse luck, the remaining two soon died of either shock or fear. That intelligent beings would use such a horrible weapon on their own planet. Their own kind. That, and from my studies, I believe that they were mentally linked somehow. Warship 111 as the project was now code named was still being modified when the second bomb struck. We couldn't know that there were no others, so in order to save our own people we surrendered. Supposable the 111 project was closed down. Without alien assistance it was thought impossible for our own scientists to complete the project. Our records show that everyone was pulled out and the cavern sealed with concrete just before the surrender. Then the entrance covered over with earth so that no one would ever find the truth."

Mina sat up, stretched, then leaned back to look up at the ceiling of her office. "That explains a certain rather odd anime. I always wondered how that strange idea came about. I then take it that the official records were in error?"

"As they always seem to be" her visitor admitted, finally ignoring those very attractive legs. "Fully fifty men were left behind. Volunteers all, to complete the project in the event that it might ever be needed. Our visitors ship, or its parts by then, were left with them as well. Yes, the entrance was sealed. All entrance's were sealed. Enough systems were on-line by then that no external support was required. And now, now it all comes out into the open."

Mina blinked, looked to her left at a bookcase as though to ask it a question, then returned her attention to her strange visitor. "And I. What is it you desire from myself?"

"You are a reporter. More than that, since turning your talents to writing you have shown as much talent with that as with martial arts. This story will reach the public. There is simply no more possibility of its secrecy being maintained. It has been decided to offer you the choice to cover this story, or not."

"If not, then I suddenly vanish?"

"Regrettably."

Mina laughed softly. "Perhaps I will not like vanishing."

"That choice is yours."

Her face drained of all blood, the reporter became more serious. "You would not."

"I" the man repeated. "No. I would not. Ever. It has never been my way, nor will I allow myself to begin now. Yet there are others who would. Who will. In the doing so. Think nothing of it. You will write the story or vanish. This choice is yours. Your answer please."

Mina thought for some time, weighing her options. Abruptly some strange thought came to her, as though from another mind than her own. "You bluff, and badly. Somehow you must need me. Why."

"I told them as much" the man answered, defeat in his voice. "Those things the late Doctor Son placed within you. Do you understand what they are?"

"Only that for days I was in great pain" the reporter admitted. "That they cannot be fully removed without killing me. And that I have apparently gained near forty pounds, without changing my clothing size or having trouble moving about. I seem to gain a pound or so each day, yet my clothing fits as it always has, my point of balance has not shifted a millimeter. I am having strange thoughts ad dreams now and then. Such as somehow knowing that you were bluffing. I think that I am too important to you now, to simply vanish." She paused a moment, looking at her feet. "And I seem to have an addiction to mineral vitamins."

"I thought as much. Mrs. Yano, you have been infected with what are called nano-machines. Why you survived the infection and none of the other women did. We do not know. Dr. Son's records list over three hundred names, as failures. Names that were faces, were mothers, daughters, wives. At best, all that has been determined is that your 'treatment' was interrupted at the half-way mark. Perhaps Dr. Son murdered those women simply by overdosing them."

"It is a possibility" Mrs. Yano agreed. "Tell me where such devices came from. Do not lie to me that they have been destroyed. That will never happen. But... The aliens. From the aliens?"

"Just so."

"Then what have they done to me" the reporter asked. "Are doing to me. Would it be better. Should I be better, to place a blade within my heart?"

Her visitor stood, looking down at the relaxed woman before him. "It would do you no good now" he answered. "It would take more than a simple blade to end the life of your body. We have long studied these machines. It is their function to retain life. To repair damage. Perhaps should you remove your head, but even that is now problematic. Perhaps there would simply be two of you."

Mina sighed, taking the information in stride. "Thus her words. 'You will live until you no longer wish too.' I had wondered at that, as she did not gift me with eternal life."

"The Princess?"

"Her. Of course" Mina agreed. "So what use is this horror I now hold within me? Will it be the better, should I find a way to die. Soon? Or should I, for the Emperor and my people. Live as a monster."

Though she spoke softly, her visitor was certain that the young woman sitting so casually across from him was deadly serious. "Such a choice is always yours" he answered seriously. "My information of this matter. It is not that great I fear. From what I do known, your changes will cease within a few more days. After which, whatever you have become you will remain forever. Mrs. Yano. I am being as truthful to you as my oath will allow. There are, yes, things I may not tell you. Perhaps it is information that you could use, or must have. My Oath will not permit me to inform you of these things."

"I see. I must meditate then upon my decision. Monster, or Honorable Death as a woman." Mina lowered her legs, leaning forward. "Am I infectious?"

"We do not know" her visitor admitted. "You were given these things directly into your blood. If you will allow a doctor to take certain samples. Then an answer will be known."

"At a price."

"There is always a price" he agreed.

"Then let us go." Slipping on her shoes she stood, motioning towards the offices door.

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

An old man looked up from his papers, searching the form of his young visitor. "Speak" he finally said.

"We will break through within the hour" his grandson reported. "Our forces are in place, both outside the site, and within the tunnels. Although the government, and their pet dogs the Americans think that we have experienced an accident. They believe that it will be another two days before we will breach the site."

"Very good. And that hated agency?" he asked.

"Our mole reports that they have taken the Nine Channel reporter Yano Mina in for questioning. She is suspect in the attacks upon certain persons of interest. Currently she rests in a cell, deep within the agency's building. This is a confirmed sighting, he has seen her there with his own eyes. Spoken to her."

"One small thorn from our side" the old man whispered. "We will have the ship. We will rule this world. We will crush the American's forever, running them into caves to be nothing more than prey for our sport. Your sister is gone. I have chosen a test replacement. She has been captured. You will break her. You will train her. When you are certain of our method, a name awaits you. That one will truly replace your sister."

"She is?"

"A Chinese girl. Her name is Shampoo. When yuo are done with her training, her fate is fully in your hands. Now your place is at the ship. Go."

"As you wish."

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

Far across the metropolis from that meeting a young girl worried. She had traveled to a certain noodle restaurant, searching for someone important to her. Akane looked at the locked door before her, wondering where Shampoo could be. Since expressing their love for each other the two had been almost inseparable. Yet it had been more than a day since Shampoo's last visit. Nor did anyone answer the phone at the noodle house. Had she too abandoned her as Ranma had? No, she would not believe that. Walking up to the shuttered door she knocked firmly upon its glass surface and waited. Then knocked again. Nothing. No one. Perhaps in the back...

A Suond caught her attention. Holding her breath she listened. It came again, a muffled Suond. Like someone calling for help. Without a thought to what she was doing, or the damage she would create, Akane kicked in the door and entered, ready for anything.

What she found was Cologne, her loves great-grandmother and owner of the Nekohanten. Cologne was bound tightly to a main support beam, her long staff laying before her, wires attached to it leading to the buildings other beams. Though the old woman could have easily broken her bonds, they being only steel cable, the reason she hadn't became self evident as Akane approached her. Bottles of what must be liquid nitroclycerine had been attached to her limbs with more wires. And there was some kind of device just a few feet in front of her, a red light blinking on its surface. It looked to the young martial artist like some kind of sensor. This was going to be touchy she realized. But where was Shampoo?

Cologne stared at the Japanese girl, as if by thought alone she could tell the girl what to do. But her mental powers were weak from exhaustion, and a drug her attackers had given her. She watched as her granddaughters love moved gently around the wires, and several trip wires as well. This impressed the ancient woman, for even she had not noticed the last one until a flicker of sunlight had played across it several hours ago. Eventually Akane vanished from the woman's sight, though from what Cologne could hear, Akane had gone to the cleaning closet.

For some time she heard only soft movement. Deliberate movement. Then Akane spoke. "Great-grandmother. I have a length of bamboo. Will it be safe to remove your gag?"

Cologne's gentle nodding of her head up and down was all the signal Akane needed. With as gentle care as she could manage, Akane moved her thin length of bamboo to Cologne's face. A tug, two and the cloth lowered. As it did Cologne spit out a rubber ball that had been held in her mouth, thus keeping her nimble tongue from assisting in her own escape.

"They have Shampoo" she announced the moment she could speak again. "You must save her. They take her into abandoned area."

"I must rescue you first great-grandmother" Akane countered. "How will I face Shampoo ever again, should I abandon you here." She guided her bamboo shaft towards one of the bottles of explosive, thankful that whomever had done this, had used old style bottles with loop handles. Easing her shaft through the glass loop she began the difficult, and potential deadly process of removing those bottles from Cologne's clothing.

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

"How much longer" the male in blackest black asked. Though his voice was soft, even friendly, all knew that he was a deadly danger.

"Three minutes Honored One" The shift leader answered. "Do you wish us to enter first, or stand aside?"

"Stand aside. To you went the danger of breaching this secret. The honor of finding this place. It could never have been done without you and your skilled men. But you are not warriors, thus I will accept the danger of entering. I, and my woman." He tugged a leash in his off hand, to be answered by a Chinese girl joining him. Her dead eyes, the shift leader saw, were evidence of the drug he had helped inject into her body not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"As you say Master" he agreed, bowing deeply before the pair, then hurrying off to his work.

Shampoo looked up at the figure beside her, wondering who he was. Her mind was filled with clouds, she could not put more than two thoughts together. She could not even remember her name, or why she was here. Still the collar her leash was attached to was comfortable, and somehow it felt right to wear it. At least, that was what he kept telling her. Shampoo had no idea that the drug she was being given would, in only days break down her mind. Break it down in such a way that her captor could rebuild it in any way he desired. She was doomed, unless someone could rescue her before the drugs effects were irreversible. Even to the archaic knowledge of her great-grandmother. Meekly she followed the tug on her leash, walking silently behind her captor. Her Master.

_Chapter Forty_

Outside, two hundred meters above where Shampoo now stood two figures arrived at the tunnels mouth, having been rushed to the location by Japanese Self Defense Forces. "Sir" a young Captain announced as he saluted. "They have just broken through. Do we attack?"

"Snipers now. The main assault three minutes after we enter the tunnel" Agent Buttwerfly agreed. He reached out, almost touching the woman standing just behind him. "This is Yano Mina. From Nine Channel News. She has been selected to report on what happens. She has agreed, and will come with me." He noted the military mans worried look and slowly nodded his head. "She is a martial artist of some renown. She will be able to defend herself."

"Yes sir. This way please." Giving a signal to his second in command the Captain led his visitors to an abandoned building.

Within they discovered the mouth of a tunnel. Beside it over two dozen bodies had been laid out carefully. The were mercenaries Mina noted. Well armored, and from the weapons stacked in a corner, had been very well armed. Nine black dressed figures stood in silence, waiting further orders.

"Return to your ready post" the Captain ordered gently. "When the assault starts in three minutes, do your best."

The figures, four of which were women Mina noted, simply vanished behind them. "Very well trained" she noted.

"They are on loan" Agent Butterfly admitted. "They do not exist."

"Of course not" she agreed, watching as the Captain followed those silent figures. "It would harm the Emperor, should the public find that those they thought history still wander our lands. This cannot be allowed."

"I am glad that you agree. Shall we continue?"

Following her companion, Mina Yano, reporter for Nine Channel news and completely unarmed, entered the tunnel.

_Chapter Forty-One_

Akane crippled the man standing before her, breathing deeply as she looked around her. Unknown to the two who had just entered their own tunnel, she had entered from a side branch. In her hands she held sword, taken from one of the tunnels better defenders. Her blouse was torn to ribbons, with blood flowing freely from several wounds. Those she had fought had been unlike any she had ever met before. They seemed to have but one thought. Kill her at any cost. Two had almost succeeded.

Moving carefully down the tunnel she continued her quest. To locate the woman she loved more than her own life, and rescue her. No matter the cost to herself.

Great-Grandmother Cologne had agreed that, in this battle, she must remain an outsider. Thus the Japanese girl searched for her Chinese love alone, but not without some assistance. A necklace she now wore pulled her gently towards her goal. A gift from grand-mother Cologne.

_Chapter Forty-Two_

It was a magnificent sight the black dressed man thought when the ship finally came into view. Unlike the anime of his youth, this ship had obvious weapons all around the part he could see. It was huge, and painted a blue-grey. The honored battle flag of Nippon was painted prominently upon its bridge. He quickly spotted two figures slowly walking towards him, both male, both with snow white hair. Soon they stopped, looking upon the couple with water aged eyes.

"You are our relief?" The man on his right asked.

"I am. You will show me the ship?"

"The others" the second man asked.

"The Americans rule our country now" he lied. "We have but few forces. They hold against the American's now." Behind him came a stutter of automatic fire, seemingly giving proof to his lie.

"Then we must hurry. It would not be wise for the Americans to capture BENGOSHA. She is the sacrifice?"

"She is. My will is hers, though she is base Chinese. The woman trained was murdered by the Americans just hours ago. I must use what I have at hand. Lead, we will follow."

He followed the two men, Shampoo walking docilely behind him. She would need another injection within the hour, that though would be no trouble. Shampoo was, he admitted himself, the perfect replacement for his lost Mioko. Once he had instilled into her the absolute devotion a woman must have for her man. He would never love her, for she was base Chinese, barely human. But she would warm his nights for a very, very long time. He did wonder though, what this 'Sacrifice' was about.

_Chapter Forty-Three_

Another hard point fell to Mina's impossible fast assault. Her companion had given up trying to keep up with the reporters speed, her agility. He had replaced his weapon, realizing now just why his companion had survived all that she was reputed to. With that kind of speed and reaction, not even the most deadly surprise attack could cause full damage. As he walked past the hard point he noted a guards dying eyes looking up at him. "Surprise" he said softly. The guards only answer was the fading of life in his eyes. Yano Mina was going full out, holding nothing back. For some reason it frightened him, even though they were on the same side.

Meanwhile, in another tunnel Akane stepped over the body of a pretty young blond woman. She had stood against the Japanese woman with nothing but her own hands and a clipboard. Had the white suited woman simply surrendered, she would still be breathing. Instead... Akane looked at the still beating thing in her hand without emotion, dropping it into the dust before moving further in. A clipboard was a very poor choice of weapons.

Ahead of her she heard the sound of another battle. Though all the yells were male, their was something about the aura of that combat that told her a woman was fighting. Perhaps it was the vibrations coming up the tunnel. Or something deeper. Wiping her bloody hand on the ruins of her clothing she started forward. Nothing was going to keep her from rescuing Shampoo. Nothing.

_Chapter Forty-Four_

"She is not yet acceptable" the ancient scientist reported. "She must have the tiny machines within her. Can your men hold for an hour? It will be enough."

"We were not aware of any little machines" the black clad figure admitted. "Is it dangerous for her?"

"We do not know" the scientist admitted. "The Yarv had them within their own bodies from birth. It allowed them to speak with the machine that ran their ship. And each other. It could easily kill her."

"I see. Should she die it would be a disappointment, as she is my favorite pet. Can this ship be run without such an experiment?"

"Never fully. It reacts too fast for words to be effective. The Yarv explained that it has a mechanical mind of its own. That words, in certain situations, will not work. Battle would be one of those situations."

Pulling the unresisting Shampoo against him he took a kiss from her, at the same moment injecting her with another dose of that rare, and very expensive drug. Though the Chinese warrior did nothing to resist, she offered nothing in return either. Pushing her away he handed her leash to one of the scientists. "As quickly as possible" he ordered. "She will not complain. And she remains untouched."

"Understood" the scientist agreed, though the look of over two generations of denial filled his eyes at Shampoo's very delicious form. But the American's were coming. Perhaps after they escaped, there would be time. She was nothing more than a Chinese slave after all. Easily replaced once the Empire was rebuilt. There were millions of very beautiful Chinese animals after all.

_Chapter Forty-Five_

Mina found herself dodging a Katana. One welded by very professional hands. Spinning through the air she launched herself directly at her attacker. Only to find that deadly blade slicing exactly where she would be in but a moment. Without thinking she reached out, putting her left hand in the way of that blade. As if delicate flesh and bone could hope to stop that blades deadly travel. What happened next stunned her, and the woman swinging that blade.

For as the blade came near flesh a glow emitted from Mina's hand. Instantly the sword stopped, though Mina felt the full impact all the way to her toes. Automatically closing her hand she pulled at the sword, only to find herself matched strength for strength by its bearer. Only then did she look at her opponent, just as her opponent looked at her.

"Mina" Akana gasped. Coming out of her blood lust.

"Akane" the reporter countered. "We truly must cease meeting like this. Why look at yourself. You have lost a tenth of your value upon the open market with those wounds. Now I will have to gather Nabiki as well, to even the price."

Mina's reference to their first meeting calmed the Tendo girl enough to allow Mina to release the deadly blade. "Your hand. How" Akane gasped when she saw the undamaged flesh. Flesh that, had blade met it, would no longer exist.

"I am a monster now" the reporter explained. "Fear not sweet Akane. When this is over I shall destroy myself. There is no place in this world for an immortal monster after all."

"You are no monster Mrs. Yano" Akane snapped, her anger rising slightly. A sound of movement brought her back into battle mode, only to stagger back when she saw who came into the light. "Doctor Tofu. But you are dead. Kasumi. She believe so. She tried to take her own life. To be with you."

Stepping fully into the light Agent Butterfly bowed slightly to the Tendo girl. "An incident that burns my soul" he admitted. "When this is over, do you think that she will accept my life as an apology?"

"Only if it comes with a wedding ring. Why" Akane asked.

"Meet Agent Butterfly" Mina announced, still paying attention to the surroundings about them. "Doctor Tofu had to die, so that this matter could come to light. That your sister would do such a thing was completely unexpected. Akane, why are you here?"

"Shampoo" the other woman gasped. "They took Shampoo. I must rescue her. I promised Cologne."

"Ah" both of Akane's companions said at once.

"Understandable" Mina continued. But you tracked her here? How?"

"Cologne" Akane admitted. "This necklace. It lets me know where my love is. I will always know how to find her when I wear this."

"Cologne is full of secrets, and surprises" Mina agreed. "Come then, we must hurry. This tunnel is still nearly a quarter mile long."

Akane didn't move, still watching the two. "Why are you here" she abruptly demanded. "Are you trying to stop me from saving Shampoo?" There was death in her eyes, and her voice.

Mine stepped up to the blade, almost allowing it to touch her throat. "We will help you save Shampoo. My word upon it. We are here to stop the escape of what infected me. It is a ship, and it must be destroyed. Now do we fight together, or are you going to remove my head now. Because Akane, I will never again lift my hand against you."

"Ranma" Akane gasped in sudden understanding. "You are Ranma."

"Was" Mina admitted. "Water no longer changes me. I have been a woman three years now. Ranma Saotome is truly dead. I have made a pack with the Princess. As long as I live, no others will be changed by her pool, and those that have and still live are cured. If they desire that cure. As long as I live."

"I see. Then I accept your assistance Mrs. Yano. And yours as well Agent Butterfly." A well known smile came to her lips then. "We will talk again, after. For now though. Shall we return to battle?"

_Chapter Forty-Six_

Deep within the warship Shampoo's now naked form lay upon a sterile stainless steel table. Two white haired men stood by her, one still attaching tubes to her body, the other gathering the next needed item. Unlike the materials used upon Mrs. Yano, these fluids were thicker. Newer. They also were carefully pooled around her body, seeming to be absorbed by the girls delicate flesh.

"I had forgotten how beautiful a woman is" the man slipping needles into Shampoo's veins said. "I wish he had brought a second slave. It has been too long."

"To harm her would be to slow the change" his companion warned. He studied the body before him, noting the changes they had been taught to expect. Yes, this one was quite acceptable. Unlike the five battered old comfort slaves that had been left with them. "But once this ship is in space. When we have chosen our own slaves. Ah. Then we may take our pleasure. Her companion does not know this ships secrets. His death will be most regrettable."

"Agreed" the first scientist said. Type L-40 next please."

Meanwhile, on the ships bridge a single scientist was explaining what his younger companion was seeing. "Though there are places for a crew, and this ship does have need for six hundred crew, your slave will be able to run everything with just her mind. Once the change is complete. Only the fighters will be unusable. They need living pilots."

"Where will she be during this, in a fluid filled container somewhere?" the younger man asked.

"That is available. Should you desire her there" the scientist agreed. "The Captains chair here, and in the emergency bridge are also available. They are just as acceptable places for her to control this ship, and more useful to her. She is fully under your control?"

"Within a few days she will not be able to breath should I order her to stop. We were rushed, she was chosen from my stock for her health and intelligence. And that the one person she loves is in our power. I have been giving her a drug that shatters the mind. Once shattered, I have another drug that will return her mind to her. As I desire it to be."

"A good choice. Chinese are useless dogs. Now, the ships defenses are as follows..."

_Chapter Forty-Seven_

Outside the unbelievable craft Akane paused near the tunnels mouth. Her left arm had two holes in it, bullets that had passed through her flesh but not broken the bone. Time had been wasted binding her wounds to stop blood loss. Bandages ripped from Mina's own blouse, as Akane's was nothing but blood soaked rags now. Still the pain was immense and she couldn't use that arm at all. Muscle had been destroyed she knew, but any cost to save the woman she loved. Any cost. She looked back, to see Mina running directly for the tunnels mouth. Waiting. She needed Mina now, for her own sight kept losing focus. She was dying, but she still had to save the woman she loved more than life.

As Akane watched, still resting, four figures stepped into place at the tunnels mouth as the black haired reporter charged through. They opened fire with automatic weapon, knocking the reporter to the ground. Then the reporter stood, a ferial grin on her face. Without a sound from her voice she leapt into the four horrified figures.

Aboard the ship alarms sounded. Typical Worked War Two era IJN alarms, they broke through everyones thoughts. "The Americans have broken through" a scientist yelled, running toward the still open hatch with an ancient type 99 rifle in his hands. That his ammunition had little chance of working after so long had no interest to the man. He would defend his ship against the American Barbarians with his life if he had to.

It turned out that he had too, his lifeblood spilled by a sword made long before his own family rose from the rice fields. Akane absently popped the swords hilt against her off hand, causing the blade to vibrate and release its blood load. Looking at the ship she took a deep breath. Shampoo was in there, somewhere. She would find her very soon. But it was so hard to move now. She was so tired. Placing one lead covered foot in front of the other she started for the open hatch.

"You are too good with that blade" Agent Butterfly remarked as he caught up with Akane. He held his next words, for this close to the young woman he could tell that she was dying. Her skin was chalk white, her breathing more than labored. "Mina. She needs help" he whispered.

"And I am to do what" the reporter asked as she arrived. "I am a monster. You are the Doctor."

"You are Yano Mina, of Nine Channel News. You are capable of miracles. Do something" Butterfly ordered.

"Inside then, and beware of what you want Doctor. What you will gain may be too high a price." Stepping beside Akane Mina took her wounded hand. "Come my friend" she said to the staggering woman. "We need a safe place. Now" she ordered.

"But Shampoo..."

"Is absolutely fine. I know." She saw the look of disbelief in Akane's eyes. "She has been infected as I was. We can talk to each other now. She says to tell you that you will wear the Amethyst wedding dress, or she will not marry you. Now hurry. What I need to do, it will take time and we cannot be found. We need one of the medical rooms." With Akane's understanding, the three entered BENGOSHA. A few seconds later every hatch closed, sealing out any possible attacker.

_Chapter Forty-Eight_

"We are completely sealed now" the lead scientist announced. "All power systems show nominal output. Defensive shields are at minimal. Life support fully functional. Ashia is dead, but he stopped anyone from entering the ship. Senors show no life forms other than ourselves are aboard. Once that girl is in place, we can leave."

"The situation with my pet" the younger man asked.

"She is coming to the Bridge now. Once she is in place, we will have full control of BENGOSHA." He looked at one of the screens that each filled a third of the bridges bow wall. On it the waiting military forces shown, each aircraft clearly marked. "We will remove the American's from our lands. Return the Emperors son to his position as Living God, then crush the entire American Empire as dust under our feet." He reached over to a panel, activating a system. "Everyone to the Bridge" he ordered. "It is time."

Minutes later Shampoo arrived, still docilely being led by her leash. Her clothing though was rumpled, the effect of old men trying to re-dress a living, life-sized doll. "That chair" the black dressed man ordered, watching carefully as Shampoo followed his orders without a flicker of expression. _'Good_' he thought. '_The drug is shattering her mind by now. A few days more and I will have my perfect slave. She will grant me children. Many, many children_.'

Settling into position Shampoos's body abruptly became erect, then relaxed again. "Access accepted" she said in a lifeless voice. "Your orders Master."

Looking around him the black dressed clan Kuno man smiled. "Full shields. Remove the overburden. Raise us until we are at twenty thousand feet. Then destroy everything flying within two hundred miles of our position."

"Orders accepted." Even as Shampoo spoke the ship hummed with power.

Deep within BENGOSHA's thick hull Agent Butterfly watched in awe as Mrs. Yano caused machines to work on the unconscious body of Akane. She controlled those machines simply by placing one hand on the ships hull. Her first act was to cause a silver grey gloop to be poured over Akane's damaged arm.

"She will not be happy with me" Mina announced. "She is now a monster, just as I am. Just as Shampoo is. You should go to the Emergency bridge Doctor Tofu. Things are, as the American's say, about to become interesting. And I am going to have to remove her remaining clothing."

Blushing, Agent Butterfly started to leave, then stopped. "And I find this place how?" he asked.

"A guide waits outside. Do hurry. Shampoo is having trouble not killing her captor yet. I have demanded that she wait until Akane is out of danger. Now go."

Agent Butterfly went.

Now alone Mina stepped next to the heavily drugged woman. A woman she had once loved enough to give up. As she watched, the clothing covering her lost love vanished, to be replaced with a blanket of silver grey material that was actually billions of tiny machines. "I have turned you into a monster, just as I am" she told the unconscious Akane. "I hope. I wish. That one day you may find it within yourself to forgive me."

Turning away from the now entombed woman she again touched a wall, waiting as the devices within her spun microscopic threads to allow her to connect with the ships functions. It took nearly a minute, and would cost her later. For the wires were made from elements within her own body. It was needed though, and when that other mind connected with her's she spoke but one word.

"Now."

_Chapter Forty-Nine_

He looked down at the last cooling body, replacing his weapon as he stepped towards the sitting Chinese warrior. They had been so helpful, all six remaining scientists gathering in the Bridge at one time. He had no use, or need for men who's opinions and beliefs were based in a long dead world. Besides, they would all demand that he destroy the American's. Far from that, he intended to sell this ship to the American's. Money was everything. Power faded. Looking into the blank face of Shampoo he laughed. "I will own a thousand like you. Each from a different place. You will all serve me until your deaths, for thanks to this ship I will soon be immortal. And you are nothing but a mindless slave."

Shampoo's head turned, its very movement surprising him. "Want make bet" the Chinese girl asked.

He barely had time to scream before the bridge defenses turned him into Swiss cheese.

Shampoo stood from her chair, knowing that the ship was under control by another now, and exactly where her love was at this moment. Dodging all the bodies she began to run.

"Doctor Tofu" Mina's voice called from a speaker. "Will you please sit in the Command Chair? "

"I already am" the man admitted. He had been tired, and it was the most comfortable chair he could see.

"So like a man" Mina's voce laughed. "I am setting BENGOSHA's system to obey your voice. Please take us to Lunar orbit. Land when you can. There are many things that the four of us must talk about, and that is the safest place for this ship right now."

"What if I should decided to fly us into the sun" he asked.

Mina laughed again. "You will not. Kasumi would never speak to you again, should you do so. And she so wishes to give you many children."

Unseen by anyone, Agent Butterfly's face turned bright read. Though he had been courting Kasumi for many years, and truly was a Doctor, he had never actually imagine himself with Kasumi. Not that way. It took time to regain control of himself. "Can I trust you?" he asked.

"Only if you want too" Mina answered. "I have Shampoo here now. We are going to be very busy for some time. If you will please put us in that orbit, or better, land us. I would be delighted. The Americans are preparing to launch nuclear weapons at us. There are many innocents below us."

"KASUMI" he gasped, nearly screaming that name.

"She is one of them, yes."

"Computer, can you understand me" he near yelled.

"I understand you" came a sexless voice.

"Maximum safe speed. Take us to the moon orbiting this planet. Take up orbit five hundred miles from its surface. Locate a safe landing site then land."

"Orders accepted. Complying."

It was only later, when they were apparently in deep space that he realized that the ship had been constantly shaking since just before his intercoms conversation with Mina. "Ship, how many aircraft were shot down" he asked, fearing the answer.

"No aircraft damaged" came the reply. "Missiles only. As ordered by the Captain."

"Captain? Who is the Captain" he asked.

"Yano Mina."

Now he knew that he was really in deep trouble.

_Chapter Fifty_

The entire Tendo family stood just outside their main gate, looking in awe as the great ship raised up from solid earth to claw into the sky. Unafraid, they watched as Home Defense Forces threw themselves again that great work, only to have their weapons blown out of the sky. At least three aircraft attempted to crash into the ship, to have their courses abruptly reversed at almost the last second. To them what was occurring was obvious. That great ship was doing everything in its power to take no lives.

Then the America's had joined the battle. Not one of the Tendo's knew why they had waited so long, yet even their great might was shrugged off as nothing more than flea bites. Soon that impossible ship was well above the storm clouds, climbing even faster. When the clouds eventually lit as though some great flashbulb had been set off all three covered their eyes, for the Americans had released their greatest weapon. They could only hope that death would be quick.

They could not know that the American's had waited until the last moment, striking long after the ship had exited Earths atmosphere. They had chosen this point because they wanted no loss of life on Earth. Certainly not in Japan. The great hydrogen bombs only effect, other that momentarily shoving BENGOSHA several thousand feet off course, was to fry every bit of electrical and electronic equipment in line of site of the explosion.

Tokyo went dark.

Finally realizing that they were not dead the Tendo family opened their eyes again, now looking out in wonder at the gaping oval hole that ended only a short walk from their home. As they watched, a sound of roaring came to them. For without the battle noise, or constant city background, natural sounds now returned to the fore. What they heard was a waterfall. Part of the great cavern wall had collapsed, allowing Shakujii River to pour into it.

"Fishing will be good" Tendo Suon noted, watching calmly as another section of the cavern fell to the waters power.

Nabiki nodded in agreement with her father, studying carefully the land still in existence. "We will have a large lakefront" she announced. "We will become rich."

"Money, though useful, will not bring peace to your soul my daughter" Suon responded. "And there is your sister, her wife to be as yet to find."

"No, Kuno Baby is all I need for that" Nabiki agreed, her words causing her father to blush yet again. "Akane and Shampoo are best suited to survive father. You trained her well. Now, since Genma has renounced his wife and marriage, I understand that Nodoka has no man in her life."

"And she paid you what to find the right time to mention this" Kasumi asked softly.

Nabiki looked to her older sister, a smirk on her face. "How do you think I captured Kuno's heart dear sister. I am, after all, not the type he would first look too. She gave me lessons, and I paid well for those lessons. Nodoka would be a catch rarely taken, for she has not been with her ex-husband since the birth of their son. Twenty-one years ago, and is still quite attractive."

"I am not ready yet to remarry" their father announced, his eyes on the great waterfall. "Your mother..."

"Our mother has passed and now is with our ancestors" Nabiki finished. "She would be shamed, that you have such an opportunity to bring another into your life, and refused. Let us not forget that Nodoka is from a very honorable family. She will bring grace into our family. Grace we sorely need."

"But no money?" Kasumi asked.

Looking down at her feet, Nabiki balled her hands into fists. Her next words came as though torn from some great stone. "Money. Is not always everything" she explained, though it tore at her soul to say such. "A balance in all our lives. Yes, that is most desirable. And she is beautiful."

Suon laughed, shaking his head. "To think. My money hungry daughter would play matchmaker. Very well, I will approach the Lady. Tomorrow. My word. Now, where should we put the dock?"

_Chapter Fifty-One_

Mina and Shampoo waited beside the great grey lump that covered Akane, both fearful of the woman's survival. For Akane had died even as Mina had placed her body upon that table, and the ships computer could even now only guess if her mind would live, or die. Though its tiny machines it had taken over Akane's body, functioning as life support for the girls brain, many minutes had passed without oxygen to that organ. Not even the highly advanced alien computer could know if Akane would return, a mindless body remain, or anything in between.

"When will you marry" Mina asked, noting that Akane's toes were now visible.

"Today. You are Captain of ship. You marry us" the Chinese girl decided. "As soon as she is able. Please?"

Before she could answer, Mina felt information flood into her mind again. From the look in Shampoo's eyes the same thing had just occurred to her. It happened about every ten minutes, and when it was over, she knew even more about this ship, and its abilities.

Now that it had a Captain, the ship was doing everything it could to educate her and her crew as quickly as possible. But the human brain could only accept so much information at a time, then it needed to compile that information, link it and store it. Human brains only worked at a thousand cycles per second. Mina and Shampoo's brains, even augmented, ran only twice that. As would Akane's, should she survive. Wile the computers brain was rated in several terracycles. To the computer, it was like watching a mountain of frozen molasses slump on an cold day on Mars. At least, to its thoughts, it had more than sufficient time to complete its task. None of the three women were going to die of old age after all.

Slowly the mound of silver-grey flowed away from Akane's body. When it had completely gone, Akane's body took a deep shuddering breath. "Now we know" Shampoo announced, watching carefully as those beautiful eyes fluttered open. Leaning close to her loves face she stared into those deep eyes. "Akane" she asked softly.

"Somen" the Japanese girl whispered in response. "And hot Chinese girl as side dish."

"She lives" Shampoo laughed, standing. "She lives." Throwing herself into Mina's arms, which took the smaller women to the deck Shampoo hugged the her companion so tightly that the reporter could not breath. Then she started to cry in relief.

"Must... breath" Mina gasped into the Chinese girls ear. "Please?"

Shampoo leaned back, looking into the smaller woman's face. "Sorry. Was happy." Quickly she released her captive, standing to return to Akane.

Akane though was now sitting up, watching the two. "Must I become a widow, before I am married" she asked. Akane though was still woozy, and she felt much too light. Even as she thought this an answer came to her. "We are on the moon. So quickly?" Silently she accepted a strangely designed piece of clothing that Shampoo offered her, beginning to dress in the unfamiliar design without thinking about it.

"We are" Mina agreed. "The ship tells me that we folded space between Earth and the moon, and are now sitting on the Sea of Tranquility. Just a mile from where the American's first landed."

"Why?" Akane asked as Shampoo helped her seal the outfit closed. Watching as her love began to dress herself in a copy of the apparent uniform.

"Because we need to talk." Mina explained. "Doctor Tofu and us. We need to decide what our future is going to be. And this ship."

"Oh." Akane stood away from the metal bed a step. "Clothing is funny" she announced as it flowed with her movements. "Comfortable. But funny."

"Ships uniform, designed by Hentai old men" Mina laughed. She reached to a panel beside her. "Agent Butterfly. Would you be so kind as to ask Doctor Tofu to return to his patient? She would like to speak with him."

"On my way" came the answer.

Returning her attention to her two friends Mina looked carefully at both of them, then down at the deck. "I cannot ask your forgiveness. Because of me, both of you are monsters as myself. I do not ask your forgiveness, I do not deserve it."

"We talk. Later" Shampoo decided. "Alone. Now we wait man in black come. We see if is later. For all." Stepping beside Akane she took one of the shorter woman's hands into one of hers, holding it firmly. "What be. We be together. Forever."

A few minutes later Doctor Tofu, aka Agent Butterfly arrived, and his expression was a very serious one.

_Chapter Fifty-Two_

Suon Tendo watched in awe as the little craft eased down between his family compound and what was now a gentle beach into still muddy waters. Waters he knew would soon become clear, blue and filled with life. From the little ship stepped three figures, all wearing very form fitting uniforms. Ignoring the male figure, Suon found his eyes drawn to the form of Shampoo. She was radiant, as was his daughter her quickly realized. As Akane ran up to him he spotted a simple gold ring on one finger. A glance at Shampoo showed a matching ring on her finger. Behind them the little craft turned, pointing its nose to the sky and vanished with almost no sound.

"So you are married" he said in greeting, capturing his youngest daughter as she leapt into his arms. "And you have returned Doctor Tofu from the land of the dead. Such magic my daughter."

"No magic" Akane admitted. "Much luck, and sacrifice. From all of us."

"Mr. Tendo" Agent Butterfly asked, stopping a few feet from the two. "May we speak?"

"Doctor Tofu" Suon answered. "The only one you may speak with is my daughter Kasumi." He looked the Agent in the eye. "And your words had best bring joy into her heart, or you will not be welcome here again. Ever."

"That is what I wished to speak with you about sir. May I ask your daughter Kasumi to marry me?"

"I say yes" Suon answered. Kasumi may just use the frying griddle on your face. Go, I must speak wit my daughter, and daughter-in-law."

Smiling the Agent/Doctor bowed. "I shall endeavor not to bleed too much upon the griddle sir." She he walked past, entering the compounds gate.

Suon waited until he was alone with the two, then took a deep breath. "Mrs. Yano?"

"Remains aboard the ship father. Part of the agreement is that she may never return to Earth again."

"And may not kill self" Shampoo added.

"You two?"

"We are one. We will be one as long as we live father. And we are happy."

Suon smiled, holding his hands out to Shampoo. "It seems that noodles will be on the menu often then. But, what of Mrs. Yano. She is alone?"

"BENGOSHA needs a crew father" Akane explained. "Mrs. Yano has refused Military members. This did cause a problem, for a short time."

A scream of joy turned their attention towards the compound and Suon chuckled. "I will have a new son-in-law" he observed. This is good. But the crew?"

"Otaku" Shampoo explained. "Of course."

Suon stared at the two women before him, and the serious looks on their faces. Then he started laughing. He did not stop laughing for some time.

_Chapter Fifty-Three_

Yano Mina walked the ships bridge, looking out the great ports at a blue-white planet far below. She was currently in orbit around Earth, two hundred miles above sea level. It was the agreed distance. The closest that she would ever come to her home planet again. With exceptions for recruiting of crew. And then only after informing Agent Butterfly a day before as to where, when and how long she would be.

Earth was not ready for the technology this craft carried. To share it would be to destroy all civilization in the end. Yet to destroy the ship, that was not a choice either. It had taken two long days of conversation before Agent Butterfly, whom she still thought of as the clumsy, but loveable Doctor Tofu, had convinced her of this. Taking her own life was also out of the question. BENGOSHA was a IJN ship. Commissioned generations ago. To leave it without its chosen Captain would be violating the Emperors trust. And someone would have to remain aboard the ship, so Mina had been chosen. Not by Butterfly, Akane or Shampoo. But by the ship itself.

A flash of light bloomed for a moment. Currently the ship was calibrating its weapons by destroying space junk. Bits and pieces of dead technology left in orbit by humanities many flights. And that was another thing, the weapons. For the computer had finally allowed critical information free. Not all space going races were friendly. A few were actively searching inhabited planets to raid. Until humanity built its own space navy, BENGOSHA would have to act as defender. That meant remaining within the solar system, but there was so much to explore in-system.

She looked out, watching as Japan drifted across her field of view. Akane was down there. So was Shampoo. She had loved both, given up both. Somewhere down there was someone for her, but that could wait, a little while. They were friends now, the three of them. And Shampoo had promised that the two would help locate acceptable crew.

Otaku crew.

Would the universe survive?


End file.
